


Spideys Saturday

by Rileyrosebell_universe96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternative Universe - No Island, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bathroom Sex, Beach Sex, Birth Control, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Biting, Body Image, Body Modification, Body Worship, Bruises, Canon-Typical Violence, Charity Auctions, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), College Student Peter Parker, Consent, Crying, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Judge Me, Drinking, Drugs, Edgeplay, Electricity, F/M, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fucking Machines, Healing, Hurt Peter Parker, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Making Love, Manipulation, Massage, Medical Conditions, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Men Crying, Mirror Sex, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Movie Night, Multi, Nicknames, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Puppy Love, Rimming, Robot Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Robots, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Size Queen Peter Parker, Sleep Deprivation, Slice of Life, Sports, Stubble Burn, Teasing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Loop, Tree Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rileyrosebell_universe96/pseuds/Rileyrosebell_universe96
Summary: Peter arranged an encrypted safe phone line where he would answer questions and have talks with strangers who call him. He called it Spideys Saturday and the range of the people calling couldn't possibly differ more.On one fateful Saturday morning, since he regarily just did it on Saturdays, someone wanted to know about the Avengers and it was time that Peter spilled the beans.Since it got requested I'm gonna list each pair per chapter for better clearance. Everyone here is paired with Peter parker.CH1 noneCh2 TonyCh3 Steve x BuckCh4 ThorCh5 TonyCh6 Sam xCh7 TonyCh8 sfw Stephen StrangeCh9 LokiCh10 ThorCh11 Clint (Hawkeye)Ch12 NatashaCh13 sfw TonyCh14sfw Tony + Avengers famCh 15 Dr. Bruce Banner, TonyCh16 Dr. Strange, Loki (mentioned)Ch17 sfw Avengers (orgy mentioned)After him confessing some things, one Avenger after another made their move on him, or with him and everybody would benefit~
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Peter Parker, Clint Barton/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Loki/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 234





	1. Spideys Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo, so this work was inspired by another work that broke up though (I seriously forgot the creator or the name of the fic and I would appreciate it if someone could help me out if they know it, so I could mention this here)
> 
> Other than that, I'm really proud of this baby here! It was a lot of work over nearly 1 year! And it helped me quite a lot overcoming a writers block.
> 
> I incooperated as much Avengers as I found fitting but maybe would write more threesome, multi pairings or others as well 🤔😁
> 
> I'm super excited to know what you guys think about this and so I would like to ask you if you could leave a comment on that. (aone can always improve you know?) 
> 
> Enough talk 😂 I'm hoping you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it and you're safe and healthy in these challenging times :) 
> 
> Xoxo Riley
> 
> Ps: oh I forgot. Since this fic has about 14 Chapters I will beta them myself and upload the next Chapters in the next days 😁

CH 1 Spidey's Saturday

"Diego that is not how that works.. You can't just buy a net of potatoes and shove them up your ass.." 

All previous conversations were aprubtly cut off by that sentence as the people on the table looked at a kinda delicious, frilly looking twink at the kitchen counter.. 

They were eyeing him like a steak because he actually looked delicious™ af.. And maybe lately the good portion of them didn't get laid in a longer period of time. 

"I told you you should invest in that brand yeah.. You remember? It's 29 dollars Diego.. I know potatoes are very much cheaper than that, but they're not grown for those activities.. It's unhealthy, risky, potentially dangerous and I think you actually would die from embarrassment if you would have to explain to the docs in the hospital why the hell on earth you shoved two big potatoes up your ass right? "

There was a short pause then he smiled like he was in pain.. (like the happy crying man meme). 

"yeah you should do that Diego.. And if that doesn't work please go to the hospital.. as embarrassing as it might be.. Yeah.. Love you too bye" he hung up, but before anyone could say something, the next call came up.. 

"hello Spideys talking?" he smiled like that wasn't a big deal at all.. 

Everyone was slightly gasping though.. they kinda guessed it was him but again, they've never seen him without his suit before.. 

"Brenda Darling, welcome again how's the backpain?" he chirped happily as he searched around for the ingredients for his breakfast.. 

The Avengers and others were confused to hell and back.. what the fuck was even happening..? 

"Yeah? great.. Let's see if we can do 3 more this time then.. are you good to start?"

"no Brenda how often do I have to tell you this? You're fucking 84 years old we have to properly warm you up before sports unless you wanna break yourself something.. uh huh" 

Peter smiled at something and then gave her instructions, how to properly stretch and actually after a few moments did it together with her, so the people could watch his physique working.. 

"Yes darling you're doing good, two more of them okay?"

"yes I'm proud of you. The dancer is still in you Brenda" he smiled and made the avengers smile too.. wasn't that just adorable..? 

The actual 'exercise' lasted for total 15 minutes before he said goodbye, wished her blessings and said "till next Saturday Brenda, yes I love you too bye" 

Peter slurped some orange juice as the next one called.. 

He greeted them.. Differently. 

"Oh hi baby girl.. How old are you?" he asked, concern mixing with curiosity.. 

"5? You're so young" he sounded stunned.. 

"How can I help you today sweetie? How did you get this number?"

She explained and he nodded "I see your mom was right. Okay darling, yes I'm the real spiderman and I'll help you find your Simon okay? Yeah no worries" he reassured and they went together through every room and actually DID find the plushie elephant called Simon.. She squeaked so loud everyone could hear it.. 

"no need for thanking me, have fun with Simon yeah? Yeah.. oh then you're late! Hurry up to catch your bus Darling. Have fun" he chuckled. 

He hung up and the phone immediately rang again.. 

"hello? Ah yes.. Yeah? why thank you, it was hard work.. what do you do for a living?" Peter asked out of curiosity.. Preparing sandwiches while talking. 

"yeah? a carpenter? really that's so cool I really can't handle that stuff to be honest.. Yes everyone's good at something.. when did I? Oh uhm let's see pretty much from the start like when I was 5-6 probably.. yes you can always do something else.. of course okay Jimmy! byebye"

It was silent for like 5 Minutes while Peter ate his sandwich but then the next one called.. 

"Miranda? Your first time ohh exciting.. Do you feel he's the right one?" he squeaked equally excited as the girl.. 

Peter suddenly squeaked again but louder and startled everyone with it "really? Omg I'm SO happy for you! Do you mean what you have to do?" 

"mostly it's trying to relax.. The worst part in this is your brain.. Yes it will hurt a little but just at the beginning if he's the right one hell be careful trust me.. Uhuh.. That's a good Idea Miranda.. Uhuh.. No.. Don't overdo it with the romantics.. A few roses and music is ok.. Yeah everything you get going to.. Uhuh.. Uhm oh that's tough… what do you mostly hear? "

His expression to her answer was priceless. 

"Uhuh okay and what does he hear? Oh so you're like on the same page with that too. Choose a song you both like but play it decently.. Yes.. I wish you all the best luck and happy pleasure bye Miranda" he happily chirped sipped from his orange juice again.. 

"hello Spideys Talk around?" he greeted the next one after just mere 30 seconds.. 

"you found what? A snake in your bathtub?" he hysterically cried out.. 

He mouthed a silent 'what the fuck' to the Avengers.. Who then realised he fully acknowledged them by now.. 

"Thomas Why are you calling me on this?! Uh NO! DON'T DO THAT.. you should stay away from your bathroom, lock the door and call a wildlife service!!! yes.. Okay update me okay? Stay safe Thomas okay bye" Peter sighed, held his pounding heart.. 

Those were the most interesting conversations the people in the room ever heard.. 

"Spideys talkaround? Oh hello nice to meet you.. How tall did you say you are? Omg! I'm so tiny I can't even.. Yeah preach It sister.. Omg I totally get you.." he sounded annoyed and clasped his nails together in a bitch like move.. 

"Yes high school can be so boring yes I know and then this person comes to you and says something dumb and you think they're complete idiots but also kinda cute? Yes I got u. OMG all the time.. Yes.. How I survived? Lots of caffeine and music I guess.. Yes I know.. I think you should wear what you want.. Yes.. A neon pink dress? Why not? Yes do it please, send me a pic then? Oh okay, yeah show me"

He saw on his phone and nodded in admiration "it really suits you. I like the colour splashes...  
no you didn't..?! You sew this on your own? IM shook.. Yes I did.. It was hard at first but I watched YouTube tutorials and then learned it step by step.. Yes update me on that cute girl you're after okay? Best luck for you bye"

Peter sighed in relaxation and greeted the next customer.. Jesus were they waiting in line for him? They just never stopped! 

He suddenly seemed very serious.. 

"hmm.. Yes.. Yes I am.. I'm having an aunt who supports me on that.. If you don't have someone like that consider me as your new pal and ally okay? Yes.. I know it can be hard to come out and it's even worse if you got zero supporters but don't let that drag you down okay? You're a human being and nothings wrong with you, you are perfect just as you are.. It doesn't matter which gender you are, which language you speak, which religion you have.. Yes.. I'm officially bi but I might be full-time gay sometimes.. dunno it varies.. Yes of course you can be attracted to females even if you're straight or the other way around that's just natural.. Okay honey.. 

If you ever want to talk, call this number okay? You can call me out of Sundays too okay? Love you Darling don't lose hope, Spidermans on your side, yes okay bye" he kissed the phone before hanging up and sighed.. But he had no time to think about it because the next customer already called.. Jesus today the people were Insatiable.. 

"Spideys talkaround? Hello nice to meet you oh what? Today is your birthday? Oh I really can't sing that well but if you insist" he nervously huffed then chuckled at something she said and sang a happy birthday for Lilly and laughed at the end together with her.. "no problem at all hope you're partying well yes bye"

The next few calls were something trivial too until someone wanted to talk about the Avengers who then perked up again.. 

"Yes I know, can you imagine how hard it is to be surrounded by them almost EVERY day? I mean.. I could literally jump anyone of them all the time.. Yeah of course wouldn't we all? Thor? Hello.. did you see his buffiness? Yeah hello? Don't you think he would? I mean did you read some folklore about him? " 

Thor slightly blushed at that, he didn't know the boy of spiders thought about him this way.. And the way the boy looked at him, he knew what folklore Peter was talking about. 

"Loki?" Loki raised a brow, didn't think they would be talking about him too.." Yeah I know he's pretty hot too right? pretty lean but they're God's right? stamina girl do I have to say any more? " Loki snickered.. He really haven't spent much thought on the kid til now to be honest, but everyone would like a compliment like that… so he couldn't help but feel a bit flattered.. And of course they were God's.. Stamina was definetly a thing~

Peter eyed them and actually winked which made some of them flinch.. Peter chuckled lowly.. 

"Oh yeah Tony?" Peter swallowed nervously as Tony shot him an equally challenging and interested look.. "He's actually greying on the temples now yeah absolutely it truly emphasizes his daddy-ness yes.. And the intellect I swear talking to him is like very soothing for me.. almost the only one you can have a neat science talk with.. Uhhuh.. Yeah girl did you see that booty? Working out did great things to him uhuh.. He's delicious overall" Peter stopped and licked his lips in a seductive manner while sending him a slutty wink.. 

Tony couldn't deny that Peter's words and actions affected him.. He thought Peter was cute and shy oh Boi did he prove him wrong.. Tony also couldn't deny he liked the praise from his hot protégé.. 

"Yeah Dr strange really something else I know.. He's a famous surgeon.. Oh don't get me started.. such talented fingers, imagine what he could do with them.. Yes.." he sounded dreamy and Stephen who actually wasn't very invested in the conversations up til now suddenly listened too.. And Imagine someone like him in that position yes I know.." fuck wanted Stephen to know which position he meant.. Everyone wanted to know. 

"Bucky? Omg don't get me started on that metal it looks delicious..what he could do with that alone mhm and it's so strong too~" Bucky who actually didn't even consider to be talked about blinked confused and his gaze immediately shot to his metal arm he actually didn't like that much.. Peter liked it?.. 

"Yeah I know he's very Buffy too supersoldiers huh? Yes his thighs are indeed delicious.. And let me tell you something.. he can be really adorable to be honest but don't tell him I told you.." Peter snickered and shot him an apologetic look which made Bucky grin and shook his head.. "Yeah.. Pretty much I guess.." Peter full-time grinned at her comment. 

"Steve?" Cap listened while pretending not to.. 

"another supersoldier so another win in stamina" he snickered "and he's so strong too.. Did you see those abs? And thighs? I could get very comfortable on them uhuh.. Ready to crush you with them.." Steve blushed a little as Bucky snickered at that.. 

But Peter hadn't finished yet.. 

"his new hairstyle really suits him you think?" Peter nodded at that "I think so too" Peter shot him a lovingly smile "and the beard God.. I hope he never shaves it, the stubble burn yeah.. Well seems your mind is just as filthy as mines girl.. Uhuh" Peter snickered. 

"what I imagine he would be like? Well" Peters gaze slowly wandered down Steve and he did a "hmm"

"usually he's very traditional but I think he has his wild side too.. Uhuh and he's like really good at drawing so he knows all the details and then takes advantage of them.. Hes a painter honey.. A painter~ Yeah I know" he sounded dreamy again.. Steve was very red and flustered now.. 

"Yeah you should write them as authentic as possible, people love it, when they have a feeling that the author knows the characters really well.. If you have decent questions, I will tell you… no worries or you simply let your mind do the job uhuh.. 

"Natascha? Yes beautiful isn't she?" Natascha just smiled at that "I know.. Yeah that would be extremely hot.. But I don't know if she would be up for it but Pepper looks really nice too so maybe.. Only would be hard to sort out who would be the top cause they both are really classy women and strong oh Boi.. They usually are pretty sweet but Boi can they go feral.. And also both are kinda like Alphas so idk but.. well it's fanfiction anyways, so my advice is.. Go for it.. I think she's very strong and flexible too. It would never be boring with her uhuh" Natascha chuckled Spiderman was right after all.. Pepper felt flattered too. 

"Sam? Oh honey did you see his muscles? And he's so funny too that's a real extra on bonus points" Peter giggled and winked at Sam who looked at him in amazement.. "trace those muscles with teeth and tongue uhum" he approved and giggled again which made Sam grinning too.. Interesting~

"Clint? oh baby.. He surely knows how to please. He's strong too and very charismatic.. It might be a little rougher with him but he's a sweetheart at core and it really doesn't hurt to be straightforward sometimes" Peter giggled again and bit his lip as he looked over to Clint who already seemed kinda excited about it. 

"yeah he's the one who's left Hm.. Bruce is really good looking too.. Not as Buffy as the others but very honest yeah..and it's not always about strength you know? He would be reserved at first so you would have to coax him out a little to show him that giving in can be very relaxing hmm.. " Bruce coughed a little embarrassed but weas just as interested to hear what the boy was thinking about him than the others..

"I personally prefer the thought that he would enjoy and savour every reaction of you so he would know how to please you the best.. Hmm.. Oh no don't worry honey I can take it, I'm not fragile honey.. Yeah.." everyone gasped again because he was right.. Peter was Spiderman he wouldn't break easily and he would have some real good stamina too… plus the flexibility, strength and obviously horniness of the youth, he would be an amazing partner.. Not that they didn't know that before.. Just.. Himself addressing it made it more clear to them. 

"Did you note everything? Aww you have to go? Okay hun glad I could help, if you need help with the scienc-y parts don't hesitate to call again okay? Wait! before you actually hang up, what's your pseudonym? Ao3? Yeah got it I'm looking forward to it thanks bye"

Peter were kinda exhausted now.. He didn't think, it would be him talking so much.. He downed his orange juice, before he stood up, winked at the utterly shocked and highly aroused team on the table and sluttily splayed on the sofa before picking up the next call.. 

It was very interesting too.. 

Peter actually guided a girl through masturbation.. That was hot tbh.. And it just stoked the fire of arousal everyone currently felt because of the witty twink on Tony's couch.. 

Naturally Natascha and Pepper got the most out of it because it was a "girl" on the other side of the line and Peter seemed to be experienced as which movements and commands he had to give to make a woman feel really good .. Lucky girl~

Finally his phone shut down and he sighed relieved.. 

He casually splayed further and called MJ and Ned again, as if he didn't know what he was doing to the Avengers with his compliments and fantasies.. Looking like the most innocent teen ever. 

"yeah you won't believe what happened in those 1 1/2 hours.." everyone flinched.. 1 1/2 HOURS?! They've listened to him for that long? A look on the clock indeed told them they did.. 

Peter couldn't care less about their shock, they've enjoyed it as far as he could tell.. Not his fault that they insisted to listen~

"Yes.. Diego shoved 2 potatoes up his ass ..yes I know he's quite the idiot.. Interesting people uhuh.. Well I don't know maybe Tony later if he's got time.. He's busy, you know? Yeah.. Oh one tall guy got me a video tutorial for churros I wanna try.. Yeah totally.. wait a moment" he did something on his phone before speaking up again "Sended.. ..A signed autogramm? Ned really?" Peter seemed embarrassed and looked over to Bruce who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"nah Ned.. I don't think he would like that.. He doesn't like the attention very much.. Well he's here.. I could ask him if you want.. Ned seriously? No I won't… go get them yourselves then.. " he sighed annoyed.. 

Then the topic seemed to switch.. 

"Yeah of course I am last time was about three months ago.. The last time I remember at least.. I got hickey's though.. might've been with someone yesterday but I don't remember.. Yes I know that's bad.. I promise I'm trying not to do it again okay? Yeah because you aren't the one who's around all those hot and pretty people with his senses up to eleven.. " he sounded somewhat annoyed.." Yeah.. at 5:30 pm I know I'll be there MJ yeah" he sighed, hung up and stretched thoroughly, he walked then towards the still silent and aroused others.. 

"morning" Peter smiled as innocently as ever as he snatched some fruits from the table.. 

"you're all looking very tense somehow, could do a few things 'bout that" he cockily grinned and popped a few grapes inside his mouth.. 

Watching the few different reactions.. From blushing, to shock to hesitancy and amusement.. 

"People are really having the weirdest responses to everything I say" he chuckled and popped another one.. 

"I'm upstairs if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask I know about a lot of stuff" he grinned and actually turned to go but was called back by Thor of all people.. 

"so.. you are the men of spiders?" he asked and Peter was clearly amused by the choice of words he used but nodded.. 

"what were you doing there?" he sounded really curious and he was.. He never experienced something like this before.. 

"oh I set up an encrypted safe phone line for people to call me and ask me, or tell me stuff. It's called Spideys Saturday because I'm usually just doing it on Saturdays but people can call or send pics every time to be honest. But they respect that I'm busy and usually wait though.. " he smiled and shrugged. 

"You have no idea what range of different people are calling.. its very interesting" he grinned and noticed their gazes at his taut belly where he was stretching.. 

"we actually never saw you without your suit so it's kinda.. shocking you're so young" Steve then said and grinned as Peter rolled with his eyes..and bickered "Mr. Roger's Sir im 19" which made Tony grin amusedly. 

"you're just as young as Steve was as he was fighting in the streets" Buck mentioned with a smile and Steve nodded.. 

"What could you possibly gain from hearing those lowlife creatures problems?" Loki of all people then asked and Peter laughed.  
"It's amusing and sometimes I get something in return, I can help people this way so why not? Modern problems call for modern solutions" he shrugged with his shoulders.. 

"Are you a student?" Sam asked curious about his age and.. Cropped Sweater.. 

"Yeah ‘am at MIT thanks to Mr. Stark. I'm taking engineering classes" he chirped happily and pointed to his crop top with the logo on it.. 

"It originally was longer but I cropped it though.. Ah uhm since I'm just here.. Mr. Stark, may I use the lab later for some studies on my web fluid? I had a few Ideas I wanna try.." he sounded really desperate and excited and that was cute as hell.

"yeah sure kid. Feel yourself like home" Tony's voice sounded slightly strained but Peter didn't mention it.. 

He hugged him shortly and whispered "thanks daddy" giggled at his quickening heartbeat and then went to go again.. 

This time he himself turned around and shot Nat a questioning look. "Mrs. Romanov may we train together later? I promise this time without my mask~" 

She nodded smiling and then he went for good.. 

He was actually feeling a little sleepy so he took a nap and then was surprised at the company he had, as he woke up again..


	2. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thought about what Peter said and came to a conclusion~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> His is but one of like 4 or even 5 scenes with Tony so it may seem a bit short but don't worry, Tony's time isn't over (yet or ever 😂)

CH 2 DADDY 

Tony was there.. He was standing at his window, watching the world beneath his feet.. 

Peter sat up and sleepily rubbed his eyes.. yawned.. 

"Mr stark?" he sleepily asked and finally got his attention.. 

"Peter" Tony sounded quite serious and Peter suddenly was scared he overdid it earlier.. His mind racing and heartbeat quickening as the thought he might have angered him or something.. but as he approached Tony ready to apologize, his mentor hauled him in, cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately.. 

Peter gasped in surprise but responded immediately as Tony verbally dommed him on his knees afterwards.. 

He obeyed without hesitation and Tony looked kinda scandalized, kinda excited.. 

"should have known from the start.. So you really like this? being a Little slut for daddy baby?" Tony's voice sounded strained again.. 

Peter's pupils dilated.. He blushed but nodded enthusiastically, proud of being the reason Tony was this aroused already... 

"Get to work then baby" Tony growled with equally lust blown eyes and Peter did.. again without hesitation.. he was dreaming of this for months.. 

Since Peter liked pleasuring his partners, he actually had experience in deepthroat and not long after he got to suck his mentors dick were rewarded with Tony's cum down his throat.. 

Tony's hands pulled him upwards and passionately kissed him again, before he turned them around and Peter had to spread his legs while bending down on his desk.. 

Tony undressed him and first bit his ass which eclicted a very pornographic moan out of Peter, then getting on his knees himself and proceeded to eat him out.. using fingers too. 

Peter hadn't often been in the receiving end of this so he enjoyed it even more.. moaning and whimpering in sensitivity as Tony's beard gave him a delicious stubble burn.. 

"uh.. daddy ah don't stop please" Peter whined and begged Tony with a weak voice and came as Tony stroked his cock whilst leaping at his rim again.. tearing an animalistic moan out of Peter as he cried out his name.. 

Tony was fully hard again and picked Peter up, threw him on the bed.. 

"Did you mean what you said earlier baby?" Tony needed to hear his permission.. 

"Yes ah daddy… every word.. Tony I've wanted you for so long.. fantasized so much about you~" Peter confessed actually blushing and Tony groaned "take me then" before entering him and thrusting in deep. 

Peter's whole body shuddered from the sudden hottwetfulness and whimpered as Tony grazed his teeth over his neck.. 

Peter nearly cried out at that and was shook by Tony's forceful thrusts.. 

He rocked into him relentlessly, hitting his prostate harder and better every goddamn time and Peter slowly became a hot incoherent babbling mess.. 

It was just too much.. never would he have dreamed of Tony actually fucking him and then so good too… 

Peter was melting in Tony's arms as he came, crying out his pleasure and whimpered as Tony's seed filled his insides.. 

Tony remained inside for a little longer, letting Peter's body milk his every last drop and kissed him again.. 

Peter gave in completely as Tony's hands roamed over his body and cherished every movement, Tony was doing. 

"You have no Idea how long I've wanted to do this Petey baby" Tony murmured and kissed his cheek.. 

Peter blushed and moaned again as Tony slid out of him.. 

Tony smiled and went into the bathroom cause Peter's room had one.. 

He came back with damp towels and thoroughly cleaned up first Peter, then himself. 

"I'm up for more if you want" Tony chuckled, kissed his temples and disappeared and Peter didn't know what to do with that information..


	3. Double penetration and nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter occasionally has nightmares and craves some juice. Occupied with his own symptoms of panic he doesn't even realize he got company until they make a move ~

CH 3 double penetration and nightmares

A few days passed and Peter had a terrible nightmare on Wednesday night.. 

He woke up screaming and sobbing and couldn't breathe..   
Peter tried to calm down but his heart was hammering and he got pretty thirsty, so he put on some clothes and strolled down into the kitchen, still occupied by his own rapid heartbeat. It was the only thing he heard at that moment so he didn't sense the two supersoldiers sitting on the couch.. 

Peter sighed and tried to calm down again, laid his head against the cool surface of the fridge.. He sighed deeply again, swallowing around the lump in his throat.. 

Just as he was about to actually take some juice out of the fridge, he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder. Peter yelped and flinched so hard he tripped but the culprit catched him.. 

Peter realised it was Bucky and relief flooded his body and then the tears came.. 

Bucky seemed to be overwhelmed by his sudden outburst of emotions.. He simply picked Peter up and brought him to the sofa where Steve was waiting.. Both worried.. 

Peter got a hold of himself really quickly though and just his sometimes wavering breaths indicated something has happened before.. 

Peter apologized and wanted to leave but Steve and Buck held him back.. 

"Don't worry doll you're safe with us.. Did you have a nightmare?" Bucky asked, gently caressed Peter's head.. 

Peter was perplexed at that question, didn't know it would be so obvious, but he indeed felt good, squeezed between the two of them.. and Bucky playing with his curls.. 

Peter could smell their musky scents and he felt the radiating warmth from them and the blanket they've put him in had helped too.. 

So Peter just nodded and leaned himself against Steve who were gently and soothingly stroking his back.. 

"Wanna tell us about it? " Steve asked and continued his stroking motions because Peter really seemed to like them, Peter did.. 

He actually ended up telling them his whole life story and ended up crying again, so the soldiers had to calm him down once more.. 

They were blatantly shocked by his story.. Didn't know what he went through and were actually surprised that Peter still was this polite, happy and vibrating person.. 

Everytime the Avengers had a fight or disagreement it was Peter who ended them and he brightened the mood whenever he was around.. beforehand as spiderman though. 

Before he started studying at MIT he lived with May after all but then he wanted to rent an apartment closer to the campus and he mindlessly brought it up as Tony and him were tinkering in the labs. Tony immediately offered him a room on the Avengers compound and wasnt that the best ? 

It was still his first month though, and since he got the spidery-persona too, his daily routine would be something like “MIT, nap, homework, eating (mostly outside and paid with stark money), patrolling the city, sleep… and then the cycle repeated. 

\-------------------  
After talking so much and finally feeling warm and safe, he became sleepy again and both Steve and Bucky chuckled at the very compliant cuddly spider boy in their embraces.. 

"You want to stay with Stevie n' me t'night doll?" Bucky asked, caressing Peter's cheeks… 

Peter just mumbled and nodded already half asleep.. 

"We got you honey, don't worry" Steve whispered soothingly continuing their caressing and actually could watch as he fell completely asleep, becoming even more pliant.. 

So Steve and Buck cuddled with him and then went to bed themselves, cuddling with Peter in the middle and Peter was so warm.. He was like a lean cat, sleeping like one too.. 

~~~~~~~

As the next morning came, Peter actually was the first one waking up, confused at first where he was, before seeing Steve and feeling Bucky on his back.. 

It was warm and their combined scents blended together almost deliciously. 

Both were still asleep so Peter took advantage of the fact and studied Steve's face up close.. 

His heartbeat quickened as Steve moved a little but remained silent afterwards.. 

Peter actually cuddled himself more against Bucky and almost squeaked as Bucks metal arm pulled him even closer.. 

He could feel Bucks hot breath against his neck and that sent multiple shivers down his spine.. 

"Don't wiggle around so much doll" Bucky grumpily murmured and placed some kisses on his neck which made Peter hot and.. throbbing.. 

Heat bubbled up in his gut and a familiar heat spreaded throughout his body, he was getting hard.. the spot where Bucky was kissing, grazing his teeth against and licking was a sensitive spot.. 

Not knowing what to do now he stilled completely, tried to figure out what to do but then he felt… Buck was getting hard too.. and Peter couldn't help the whimper that escaped him at that.. 

Peter stiffened, afraid to breathe..   
Bucky though chuckled deeply and went to kiss his neck again.. "Breathe doll". 

Peter closed his eyes in embarrassment which apparently was the wrong move, because now he could feel even more.. dumbass brain.. 

Peter let out shuddered breaths and flinched as someone lifted his chin.. 

Peter slowly opened his eyes and looked right into Steve's significantly darker ones.. 

"'You playin' with Bucky doll? Wan' me t' make you feel good too?" he smirked at Peter's responsive whimper at that and actually kissed him as Peter nodded.. 

Peter was melting into the kiss.. Steve was such a great kisser tbh.. and how long did he yearn for those lips on his? .. it was almost unreal.. 

Buck was slowly rocking his cock in his cleft and Steve nipped at his throat, making Peter gasp and even hotter.. coaxing little mewls and whimpers out of him.. Peter's head began to swim.. it was simply too much.. their touches and scents and the sensations on his skin.. 

Both chuckled and stilled for a moment while kissing each other over Peter's shoulder and wasn't that hot?! better than Peter ever imagined.. 

Bucky's metal hand slowly came to play with his nipples then, making Peter mewl and writhe around until Steve's large hands got a hold of his hips and stilled him.. 

He seductively bit Peters lower lip and covered his throat and neck with bite marks and lovebites.. 

"You should see how hard he is Buck.. he's leaking so much, his cute shorts are drenched" Steve chuckled, grazing his fingertips just right above the waistline.. Peter mewled and tried to push himself against those fingers, but Buck held him now and Steve blew on his tummy before placing an open mouthed kiss along and Peter moaned helplessly overwhelmed by the sensations those two were giving him.. 

A choked off moan slipped out as Buck bit him hard in the neck and Steve freed his cock out of his boxers.. 

The sudden feel of Bucky's own hot wet cock on his ass and Steve's touch on his cock made him finally cum and he breathed very much ragged as Steve kissed his forehead.. 

"Good boy" Steve praised him and Peter blushed, too embarrassed to open his eyes.. 

"Open your eyes doll nothing t' worry about here baby, Buck only bites when he's really close~ so open and see what your moans and mewls did to us baby" Steve whispered reassuringly, smiled satisfied as Peter hesitantly opened his eyes, seeing Steve's massive throbbing cock.. He involuntarily mewled at the sight again and Steve chuckled amused.. 

"Since you were such a good boy baby, you're allowed to decide what shall happen next" Steve smirked at Peter's blush.. Buck still slowly rubbing his cock against his ass didn't really help on concentrating.. Peter blushed even more.. Even his ears were red. 

"I.. I want you both.. Both in me please" he begged with an embarrassment- and strained clad voice.. 

Both approved with a hum and kissed him again.. Steve his lips, Buck his neck and upper back.. 

"You gonna suck me while Bucky prepping you yeah?" Steve suggested waiting for Peter's response to it.. 

"nhh" Peter wiggled in anticipation at that and both chuckled.. 

"Get to work doll" Steve ordered, repositioned them and unpacked his cock. It was even more delicious than Peter imagined and he didn't hesitate to get his mouth on it…

Judging by Steve's surprised moan he was equally surprised at his oral skills as Tony was, but before Peter could dwell in it, he felt Buck lubing himself up and his rim, eclicting another deep moan out of him, which got muffled by Steve's cock though…

Buck then prepared him and Peter came only from that.. choking sobs escaped his throat taking Steve even deeper.. 

"Fuck Buck you need to.. this little minx is driving me crazy.. I'll come soon" he informed his boyfriend and Bucky didn't need to be told twice.. "Me too Stevie dolls got'a gorgeous ass can tell you that" he praised him and entered him then.. 

Peter actually nearly cried out at the sudden fullness..   
Buck was packing, as expected and felt earlier, and he was thrusting in so hard right from the start… 

Peter practically drooled around Steve's cock and was delighted by the feeling of Steve's precum on his tongue…. Steve's big cock was so heavy..it was heaven.. 

He moaned deliciously and came together with the two of them as Steve trusted forward together with Buck and both spilling deep inside.. They didn't even have to touch him for his third orgasm.. 

Peter greedily swallowed every drop and licked him clean, enjoying Bucky's kisses on the back and Steve's moans while he did so…. all of them were sweaty now and it added a certain spice through everything. Peter liked it. 

He then moaned in oversensitivity as Buck slipped out and welcomed the hugs and cuddles and praises both gave him again … 

Steve then disappeared for a while before returning with damp washcloth's. He gently cleaned Peter and then himself and Buck did the same.. 

"Will you shower with us Doll?" Bucky asked afterwards, kissing his cheek.. 

Peter giggled and nodded, squeaked as Buck picked him up and carried him towards the bathroom.. 

Peter was yet again sandwiched between the two soldiers. They literally showered him with praises and kisses and Peter felt all warm and fuzzy… both washed him thoroughly though and rubbed him dry, dressed him properly and sent him off to school… 

Peter was out of order.. his mind was repeating what has happened over and over again and he seemed to be very far away.. 

His skin tingled everywhere and his heart was so full of love, he felt delighted… 

Even as he was at the compound again he couldn't properly think and it was all Bucky and Steve's doing who seemed to have set themselves the goal to show Peter how wonderful he was… 

The others didn't seem to mind but it was clear to them that something must've happened because they all of a sudden seemed much closer than before.. 

After lunch Peter had to do some school stuff though and then he patrolled until like 3am..

As he finally came home he was surprised by Steve and Bucky again who scolded him for being out so late on a school day and hauled him in to sleep with them again.. 

Days passed, then a week and Peter really became familiar with the supersoldiers around.. 

Sadly Tony didn't do anything since that fateful petit coup rapide with him… and the others seemed very... disgruntled too.. 

As Steve and Buck went on a mission though Peter suddenly missed the warmth of their bodies and so he decided to ask Thor if he could sleep with him tonight..


	4. The God of thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter got quite accustomed to the warmth of other people while sleeping. Since everyoby but a certain God seemed busy though he decided to ask if Thor would maybe want to cuddle some~

CH 4 The God of Thunder

He opened the window on the floor he was in, using his spidery abilities to climb up to Thor's floor.. 

Thor apparently was reading a book and Peter felt like he would disturb him and actually wanted to back off again, but Thor already saw him and opened the window.. 

"Peter? what owes me the pleasure of your visit?" Thor asked and Peter couldn't help but giggle at his words again.. 

"I uhm.. You know I kinda got accustomed to the warmth of people sleeping beside me and I tend to get nightmares so uhm.. would it.. uh be okay if I slept with you here tonight?" Peter shyly asked and all of a sudden felt really dumb and like a kid again.. Thor was a literal god how could he ever-

Thor interrupted those thoughts though by hauling him in for a deep bear hug… 

Thor was so massive compared to Peter, his arms were just long enough to barely touch.. 

"You don't have to be shy little spider, you can sleep here as long as you want. Let me get you some blankets and pillows". The god smiled warmly and went off, rummaging around. 

Thor seemed happy and so Peter's nervousness quickly faded. 

As Thor got everything Peter brushed his teeth and came out in just a boxer and a shirt of his from the bathroom.. 

Every floor had one. Just his room has an extra bathroom incooperated. 

Thor nearly choked on Peter's sight and blushed but Peter didn't notice, because it was so dark and he was really sleepy. 

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. I'm really grateful I don't have to be alone" Peter admitted hesitantly but sincere and smiled as Thor ruffled his head. 

Thor always smelled like burning wood and the sea.. like a campfire on the ocean, it was very pleasant.. It was partly Thor's shampoo and visits in New-Asgard to help. 

Peter didn't know when but soon enough he was sound asleep and gained warmth by cuddling Thor.. 

Thor didn't mind at all, was really delighted with Peter's visit and soon decided to sleep as well.. 

He then later woke up to Peter jolting and flinching.. he was sweating and his face was scrunched… 

"no.." Thor heard and he immediately knew it was a nightmare.. 

Thor woke him up and soothed him with words and little strokes on his back.. 

Peter was upset and disoriented as he woke up, but soon recognized Thor and tried to calm down… 

"don't worry little spider you're safe with me, I'll protect you from any harm" Thor reassured and Peter was really grateful for that.. 

He also was grateful for Thor not asking what the dream was about… 

Thor continued his soothing strokes and soon Peter fell asleep again, dreamless this time… 

As Peter then woke up again in the next morning, he was fully lying on top of Thor who snorted softly, holding him in his strong arms.. 

Peter's head flopped on his chest and he sighed in comfort.. 

If it weren't for school he would like to cuddle with Thor like this the whole day.. 

Peter always saw Thor more like a big golden puppy and a brother than the stoic hero.. a stepbrother though because he sure would like to take the god's dick once.. but that was another thought.. right now he was just very calm and felt protected, just as Thor promised to him..   
Peter looked up again.. 

He decided to show Thor his gratitude by giving him a light kiss.. so he did. 

Thor didn't wake up from that.. he also didn't wake up from Peter wiggling his way out of his arms. Peter was grateful he just continued sleeping and gently covered him with the blanket before climbing down again and getting ready for school.. 

The day was passing smoothly and as it finally was over, Peter got surprised by the god of thunder himself, on.. a motorbike, patiently waiting for him. 

"Hey Pete thought we could drive a little with this driveable motoricised bike, hope you don't mind that I am surprising you like this", Thor said with a kind of apologetic smile, but Peter beamed, totally ignored the students around them... 

"No of course not ! I'm happy where are we driving to?" Peter grinned and pulled on the helmet Thor gave him, safety first. 

He then climbed up the massive motorbike and hugged Thor tightly.. 

"just driving" Thor replied with a warm, confident smile and they did.. 

They drove until afternoon, until the sun slowly became golden and red and they stopped at a diner.. 

Thor treated him for lunch and they happily ate together.. 

People around them eyed them somewhat suspiciously but didn't do anything.. well Thor was massive compared to Peter who looked like the small tiny student he was.. 

Peter wasn't over aware of their gazes anymore though. He just enjoyed the time with his Avengers Family members.. 

With Thor like this, he felt more calm and sated than ever before.. 

The landscapes were stunning, the freedom almost material and the food was delicious.. Not to mention the company, Peter became really fond about the god throughout their little journey.. 

And neither Peter or Thor addressed the time they've spent together but it clearly was a date.. 

After they finally went to the compound again, parking in the garage, Thor hugged him and smiled warmly "had a great time", Peter giggled..   
He of course hugged him back equally happy and whispered "me too" 

They stood there for quite the while just hugging, before they kinda parted but were still holding each other, uncertain of what should happen next.. 

Thor then mustered up his courage though and asked if he could give Peter a kiss and Peter smiled, nodded.. 

But Thor didn't mean any kiss oh no.. 

He picked Peter up, shoved him against the wall and kissed him with brutal passion.. both moaned into the heated kiss as Peter naturally wrapped his arms and legs around him, causing their awakening cocks to rub on each other.. 

They parted, breathed heavily.. slowly looking in each other's eyes before Peter wetted his lips, tilted his head again and they kissed once more, letting themselves completely give into it.. 

Thor parted his lips with his tongue again and nipped at his lower lip, which made Peter moan again.. 

Both quickly became fully hard on the passionate kisses, little moans and mewls of Peter and delicious rubbing of their bodies of course. 

Next time they parted they just kept staring at each other and then bursted out in laughter.. 

Peter stood again and Thor ought to give him some room but Peter soon followed him into zero space again. 

"you want to continue?" Peter boldly asked and kissed Thor's cheek, crawled his scalp.. 

"Wanted you for much longer than you think spiderman.. don't go tempting me like that~" Thor grinned and kissed his forehead. Afterwards he shortly kissed him again and intensively looked into his eyes.. 

"You talking about jumping me on that saturday and complimenting my physique was quite arousing and I've enjoyed your looks Peter. I thought you were being Steve's and Bucky boyfriend now though and thought I no longer stood a chance but it seems, you enjoy being with everyone equally am I right?" Thor teased and gripped his hips, bringing his clothed cock together with Peter's again.. 

Peter blushed at his question and the friction but nodded.. 

"Steve and Buck just comforted me on the last nightmare I had and then somehow it kinda evolved from there " he explained and stood on his tippy toes as he whispered "but I don't mind getting rawed by anyone of the Avengers. I've pined for ya'll so long now.. even before Tony recruited me" he confessed again and playfully licked his nose before biting it..   
Thor chuckled and bit his lip again. 

"Then hurry up and tell them, because they're gloomy about their loss" Thor chuckled darkly and let his thumbs carefully dig into the dip of Peter's hip bones.. 

"Let's get into it then spiderman, what do you think? can't wait to bury my cock deeper in you than anyone has ever before" Thor murmured and sucked on his sensitive spot on the neck.. 

Peter moaned in agreement and tilted his head, allowing Thor to occupy even more space than before but Thor then abruptly let off of him and snickered.. 

"you're so hot and wet down here sweetheart, let's get you upstairs and give you what you need hm?" 

Peter's air was punched out of his lungs.. never would he have thought, Thor would A: give him pet names and B:use dirty talk, but Peter liked it.. 

As Peter was too embarrassed to let the others see them like this though, they decided to fly with Thor's abilities.. 

Peter could've claimed up too but he was scared that some of their fellow teammates could see.. his.. uncomfortable tight situation in his pants.. 

As soon as they were on the deck they wasted no time in getting rid of their clothes.. they literally tore them apart.. 

Thor picked him up again and shoved him down on his bed.. 

He wasted no time, snicked the cap of the lube open and generously coated his fingers.. all 5 of them. 

"oh my god" Peter moaned as Thor's fingers probed into him, three at once…

He moaned and precum dribbled on his tummy already.   
Thor snickered and continued to dirty talk to him ~

Getting called a slut for cock by a literal god seemed to spice up the meaning intensely and Peter soon became a moaning writhing mess beneath Thor who was fingering him with 5 fingers! 

Thor did it, like he had all the time in the world, slowly curling them up, and stretching inside.. 

"Thor please" Peter begged again and desperately tried to push himself on the fingers but Thor wouldn't let him…

"please what little Spider? " Thor chuckled and fucked his fingers out and in again.. 

Peter's toes curled at the pleasure Thor's fingers were bringing him and he nearly cried out a "Please thrust in me… need your cock inside" as they brushed over his good spot~ he blushed and subconsciously spread his legs more for him.. 

Thor chuckled and used the even wetter fingers to slowly pump Peters leaking cock.. 

"you need to cum first little spider, being all nice wet and relaxed for me, your body is extraordinary… taking my fingers so well" Thor complimented and kissed him as he came.. splashing his cum all over Thor's fingers and himself.. 

His body went rigid and he breathed raggedly.  
He watched with big eyes as Thor snickered and slowly licked his fingers clean.. 

Peter blushed, moaned at that sight and soon wiggled in impatience again.. 

Thor finally took mercy on him, lubed himself up and slid in just a little.. only the tip.. Peter was shuddering on the sudden stretch the gods dick gave him and actually came again as soon as Thor was seated fully inside.. everyone would. 

Both moaned at the contractions Peter's muscles did around Thor's cock. Peter was babbling.. 

"Ahh fuck so full knew it.. splitting me open so much, getting everywhere.. that feels good oh fuck! " Peter rambled and Thor was clearly amused by that.. 

He kissed him again before he started to move and it honestly felt like heaven.. 

Thor grunted and pounded him indeed deeper than anyone had ever before.. Thor's cock was so massive, as everything about him.. Peter thought it would carve his shape right into his body.. 

Every thrust was beautiful pleasure and both didn't last long. 

Peter desperately tried to get a hold on something and Thor wrapped his arms around his neck.. 

"I'm gonna pump you so full of my cum little spider, you will be dripping wet. Then I'm gonna lick it out of you and feed it to you by kisses you little slut, you want that?" 

Peter's mind wasted no time to visualize the images of his talking and he deeply moaned Thor's name as he came again, relishing the feeling of Thor cumming too. His body was milking the gods cock for every drop of cum and Thor nearly collapsed on top of him, tugged him into a hug from behind. 

Both were sweating hot messes and needed a while to even their breaths again.. 

"I.. I don't know what to say" Peter admitted and Thor laughed at that..   
He slipped out and got Peter on his stomach.. 

"you don't need to. But I can. That was one of the best sexes I've ever experienced with someone.. and since I'm much older than you and more experienced in sex you should know that not many can possibly compare to your body little spider. Yours is exquisite~" Thor praised him along with little kisses and Peter felt a rush of warmth spreading all across his body.. 

"I think you carved a shape in me that never will subside" Peter snickered then and Thor laughed too.. 

Peter was feeling hot and wet all over and wallowed in the feeling of after haze .. he felt good. 

"Do you want to shower?" Thor then asked after some time… Peter just nodded, too lazy to speak but he didn't need to because Thor just picked him up and carried him there.. 

"See? you're dripping~" Thor snickered and made Peter blush again.. 

As they showered together they shared more kisses, lighter ones which graduately became more passionate again.. 

Peter was actually ready for another round as Tony called them in for a meeting.. Both completely forgot.. 

They hastily finished and showed up together at the meeting room, steaming… and everyone just knew.. 

Peter actually felt his rim swelling up due to the penetration earlier and the fact that everyone seemed to know and showed him amused or aroused glances, didn't quite help with the blush on his cheeks.. It made him giggly and squirming. 

As soon as the meeting was finished, Peter escaped into his own room minding his own business. His body healed much faster than anyone else's and by the time he was sleeping, almost was 'normal' again..


	5. A fuck 2go ft. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had time, at least until a special someone came and occupied a bit of that time~

CH 5 A fuck 2 go ft. Daddy 

Next day was a friday and Peter had to attend class at 9 so he had enough time for a little morning routine… at least he would had have it… but as he was brushing his teeth, Tony came.. 

Without asking permission he entered the bathroom and hugged Peter tightly from behind, let him feel how hard he was already.. 

Peter blushed and wanted to spit out the foam to say something, but Tony immediately stuffed his mouth with his fingers, yanked down Peter's shorts and used the lube he brought with him to quickly finger him.. 

Peter beeing the sensitive horny teenager he was, soon was on the verge of cumming just from them and he drooled around the fingers in his mouth moaned as Tony shoved them deeper before entering him in a rough thrust... 

"I love your body sweetheart, so obscene, ever so eager to take dick" Tony murmured, kissed his neck and set up an almost punishing space thrusting in deep and hard…

Peter's eyes rolled back as Tony fucked him apart right in front of his bathroom mirror and moaned even louder, as Tony played with his nipples.. 

"You're so responsive baby boy, so sensitive~" Tony growled and bit him in the neck, eclicting another deep moan out of Peter. 

"Daddy please I wanna.. I'm gonna-" Peter nearly cried out of pleasure as Tony dead on hit his prostate again and again and came.. Hard. 

He trembled tremendously and breathed uneven.. Tony were still hard inside and fucked him through it, making Peter mewl in oversensitivity ~

By the time Tony came, Peter came again too and kinda collapsed onto the sink.. 

Tony slipped out, peppered his neck with kisses, praised and hugged him while murmuring: "I want you to help me with some modifications on your suit when you're done with school today yeah?" Peter nodded weakly and Tony disappeared just as quickly as at their previous encounter... 

It was irritating and simultaneously highly arousing that he just came, used him for his pleasure and went away… but it was lonely too. Peter wasn't blind.. 

He noticed that his mentor sometimes looked at him differently but he never said a thing or made a move.. it was really hard to tell what he was thinking sometimes. 

Anyway.. instead of having plenty of time instead, Peter actually had to hurry up cleaning himself and the bathroom before hastily eating some fruits and going off to school.. 

The day went quite shitty from there and Peter was relieved that it was Friday, which usually meant that later on he and his friends might go clubbing, but nothing was fixed by now.. 

Instead of sulking Peter decided it would be better to train some in the afternoon after the somewhat short lab session, to get rid of the frustration.. 

He changed into workout clothes, did his usual warm up routine and then went havoc.. he let his emotions pour into his punches and actually knocked the sandbag off the hook.. 

Then he did a short break and drank some water, already feeling a lot better.

After his break he did some training on recs and a good yoga sequence to end his session. His breath evened again and he felt good… until he got a cramp in his left calv muscle that is. 

Just as he was about to go mad about it though, a knight came…


	6. Chocolate knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had a bad cramp in his legs from sports, it hurtled like hell but just as he was on the verge of losing his sanity (yes I know it's dramatic) a knight came to help~

CH 6 chocolate knight 

Sam walked in, noticing quickly that he was in pain and gentlemanly offered assistance. Peter was grateful for his offer and let him slowly but effectively massage the pain away… 

Peter groaned relieved and hummed approvingly as Sam did the other calve too. He laid back then, relaxed to Sam's touches and bathed in the afternoon sun that was shining on him.. it was pleasant. 

As Sam stopped he opened his eyes only to look directly in his ones. Sam was hovering above him.

"You enjoyed yourself there angel?" 

Peter blushed but nodded.. angel? he was Swooning! 

"Felt really good" he admitted shyly and Sam snickered while gently caressing his face.. "Yeah?" 

Peter nodded again and cuddled his head against Sam's palm, like a cat.. 

"Want me to massage you more? you seem kinda stiff on..the thighs and back too you know?" Sam grinned and tilted his head playfully as Peter bit his lips. 

"Yeah seems like it, doesn't it?" he asked, his voice sounding a little more strained than he intended it to be.. 

"Well be grateful, for I'm the number one tension eraser" Sam giggled and that made Peter laugh too. 

So as Sam got to work again Peter indeed felt tension in the parts Sam mentioned.. Huh... He actually moaned as Sam found a really tight spot and massaged it away.. 

"You didn't lie Mr. Wilson" Peter huffed as Sam flipped him.. 

Peter arched his back and wiggled his butt just a little before Sam continued.. for fun.

"You know Peter.. when the sun hits your skin like this, it's as if you are glowing" Sam told him with a smile in his voice and Peter smiled at that too. Sam complimenting him was.. new, but refreshing. 

He more and more enjoyed Sam's kneading, presence and low murmurs and everything felt really smooth by the time he was done.. 

Peter flipped again and sat up, straddling Sam's lap the moment he saw his bulge.. 

"Seems like you're tense on some parts too, want me to repay you for making me feel good?" Peter playfully asked and gently moved his hips in a circling motion.. 

"I didn't.. if you want to.. you.. can but that was not my primal goal Peter! I really just wanted to-" Sam started and gasped but Peter kissed him to shut him up.. 

"Help me" he finished his sentence and gently caressed his cheeks.. "I know.. but massaging someone can be very sensual and that won't go away so easily. I meant it when I said I like you Sam" Peter genuinely smiled and kissed his forehead. Sam seemed kinda relieved and very happy to hear that actually. 

"I have an idea, what about showering together. You've been exercising too right? Did you jog a bit?" Peter could smell sweat and a hunch of forest on him. Sam hummed. 

"I'm sweaty too so let's shower together okay?" 

Sam just nodded and Peter snatched his hand with his.. 

Thank the gods for Tony's building concept art, that even the gym had a bathroom and a stash of clothes for everyone that would use it.. 

Peter gently helped Sam undress, then undressed himself quickly before running the shower and catched Sam to stare at his body. 

"You can touch me if you want~" Peter seductively whispered and licked his lips.. Sam though remained still, which made Peter impatient. 

"What are you holding back for? I want you Sam" Peter closed up, kissed his cheek and then gasped as Sam shoved him against the tiles. 

He expected a kiss but then opened his eyes as nothing happened. 

Sams Gaze were intense and Peter blushed a little. He sensually closed his eyes again, tilted his head more.. 

Sam smiled triumphantly, before kissing him and his technique was phenomenal.. 

"I'm just.. not as buffy as the others… and I have scars and.. " Sam began hesitantly after they parted... looking somewhat irritated himself for feeling like this, given he was mostly confident and had various Partners before, but Peter finally understood.. 

"You know everyone's got different skin tones, muscles, and shapes. There's nothing on you I don't find delicious Sam" Peter reassured him and dropped to his knees looking up.

Sam wetted his lips and gulped. He dreamed about this sight for quite the time now, but the actual deal was even better. 

"You have the most tasty looking arms and skin ever~" Peter purred and fondled his balls, made Sam moan.. hesitantly though.. 

"It's not always about the body, it's the insides too, but you're surely delicious in both ways" Peter sappily noted and winked, before pleasuring Sam with his tongue and lips.. 

"And you're also got one of the most delicious scents you know?" Peter smiled as he let him off with an obscene plop… 

"I'm sensitive to scents and smells and I like yours a lot" he grinned and kissed him on the lips.. 

"You smell like oils and freshly cut oranges" Peter whispered and gripped him tightly.. 

"Don't ever have body issues Sam, you're gorgeous" Peter expressed his thoughts and continued to pepper Sam's skin with kisses and soft mumbled praises, allowing him just to dive into the pleasure and feelings Peter was giving him. 

Peter took more time on his tummy, kissing and licking every scar, before he deepthroated him again, focused on pleasuring Sam more than anyone or anything ever did before and Peter was good at it. Sam couldn't possibly last and soon came down his throat, Peter swallowed everything. 

He stood up and smiled as Sam hugged him tightly.. 

"Fuck Peter didn't.. I'm not.. I didn't know.." the loss of words made Peter proud.. and fluffy.. 

"Kiss me too please?" Peter asked sweetly while swaying his hips and moaned as Sam now sucked him without hesitation and he was good at it too. Peter was riled up enough to come quickly after he started though. 

Both kissed again and then actually showered, got clean and relaxed. Both dried themselves and got some clothes on.

"Want something to eat?" Sam asked, felt fresh and hungry.. he felt loved.. calm. Maybe even calmer than ever before. 

Peter nodded and they made some eggs on toast and pressed some oranges.. 

They talked and joked around with each other and then actually had to cook more because apparently the other avengers were hungry too.. 

Steve and Bucky came back from their mission and without a warning sandwiched Peter between them to cuddle, which made him blush but he also enjoyed it. 

Both quickly noticed that the previous gloomy atmosphere was gone and they linked it all to Peter. 

Peter who joked around with Sam, Peter who hugged Thor and hovered over his shoulder to explain to him what he had to do to 'win' on candy crush. Peter, who successfully coaxed Tony out of his lab to eat and gave him a black coffee and a kiss on the cheek.. 

Everyone seemed delighted by Peter's presence and it really once again showed how important Peter was to the team. 

Later that day Peter then got himself ready for the club night with his friends and again surprised his housemates with his looks. 

He donned a pretty decent makeup and wore a white crop top with a scarlet written words on top of his chest that read "not today Satan" under a black leather jacket

His jeans was skinny fit, black and he wore red converse chucks to bring the outfit all together. His curls were bouncy and silky looking and he smelled just amazing. 

Peter giggled at their stares and compliments and promised he would be at home at a decent hour~

MJ then dmd him that they were waiting and he waved a giggly goodbye before the elevator closed shut and he was gone. 

He came back approx 5 ½ hours later.. time was 4 o'clock in the morning and he felt more tired than he had EVER in his life.. 

He actually didn't drink too much this time, because he had to keep an eye on his friends, especially Ned who constantly got his cup refilled by an equally drunk and giddy MJ. 

Liz attempted to drive this time but someone drugged her with knockout drops, and they had to bring her into the hospital.. Peter then drove Ned home, MJ of course stayed beside her. They were girlfriends after all. 

So short version : Peter was really tired.. 

He groaned as he finally fell on his bed, curled up and fastly fell asleep.. 

At least he thought it was his bed.. might took another route though, because as soon as he woke up, saw Tony sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time I wrote about Sam and I hope I did him justice :) Maybe he's a little ooc though :)
> 
> Xoxo R


	7. A rough time, love confessions and a good teté a teté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when we live everything comes together and it can get quite rough if you don't talk about it. Peter had a rough night and fortunately stumbled into the wrong room. One thing leads to another and confessions are being made, that surprised both parties.

CH 7: a rough time, confessions and a good teté a teté 

Peter blushed and felt his heartbeat quickening, maybe Tony didn't even notice him yet.. If he would back off slowly, maybe he could act as if nothing had happened.. 

He slowly wiggled himself to the end of the bed and was merely breathing, tried his best but did not know Tony was awake.. 

He almost was out of the bed but then Tony hauled him in his arms and kissed his neck before murmuring "morning sweetheart. Stay please?" he asked and Peter nodded, hummed, blushed in embarrassment.. Tony caught him… 

His heart pounded so fast, Tony just had to notice but he didn't say anything.. 

He just slowly kept on kissing his neck and back.. 

"I missed you Pete" Tony confessed and snuggled himself closer on him.. 

"I woke up as you were coming back yesterday, but you were fast asleep so I just let you. Did you miss me too?" he cheekily asked and bit him to startle him and get him out of his paralyzed state of shame.. it worked.. 

"I uhm.. actually I didn't know.. I thought I would be sleeping in my bed but.. you see.. I'm still glad I'm here now" Peter honestly confessed and blushed.. 

Tony snickered and rubbed his nose against his nape.. Peter's whole body tingled with it and Tony's hands began roaming too.. 

"I.. Tony nhh no" Peter started but gasped as Tony's fingers pinched his nipples.. 

"You don't want to?" Tony asked at Peter's hesitancy and stopped there for a moment.. it surprised both.. 

Peter deeply sighed and pushed Tony on his back, straddled his lap.. 

"I do.." Peter said blushing again.. "But I wanted to ask you something first" Peter then confessed. He was nervous. 

Tony tilted his head and arched his brow, his hands gently squishing Petes hips.. 

"Shoot kid"

"Why.. do you always..? you.. always have sex with me and then just.. disappear.. it's.. irritating.. I" he stopped there.. 

"I" what? " Tony asked and smiled, caressed his flaming cheeks. 

"I don't want you to.. disappear after.. I need.. more.. I want more.. it's lonely" Peter finally admitted and he couldn't help the tears that were falling.. 

Tony looked surprised.. and shocked by his tears.

"Hey hey! .. Peter I thought it would be best to give you time and space after.. I didn't think it would upset you this much. Don't cry please. I love you baby" Tony confessed, tried to calm him down.. 

"If you love me, then don't leave" Peter somewhat begged and snorted.

"I love you too you know?" he pouted and pecked his lips.. 

"Hold on baby you what? Peter did you just?" Tony was totally caught off guard, didn't count on the possibility of Peter loving him back.. 

Peter smiled in disbelief..   
"Mr. Stark I've loved you since I discovered what "love" was actually.. I just happen to be poly and love sex very much.. that doesn't change though that you have a special place in my heart Tony.. You always was and still are my first love" Peter confessed smiling but Tony just yanked him down and kissed him again.. 

"Peter you.. I.. didn't know.. I'm.. honestly not very happy with you sleeping with the others too, because I'm a possessive and jealous man… but I respect it nonetheless. I love you too darling. I'm sorry for disappearing earlier.. I won't do it again.. now let me worship you the way you deserve okay sweetheart? "

Peter blushed and nodded. Everything happened so fast from then.. next thing he knew, was Tony eating him out again and it felt unbelievably good.. 

"You're a seducer baby, everyone's been tempted by you. Your delicious youthful body and those juicy ass cheeks could turn a saint into a sinner babyboy" Tony whispered between licking and biting around his rim. That was one of the hottest things someone ever did to him and he moaned in excitement. 

"Fuck baby could eat you out like this all day~ I love the sounds you make" Tony purred and gave his cheeks a hard smack.. 

Peter moaned and arched his back.. 

"I'm so hard for you princess" Tony moaned as Peter rubbed his butt on his still clothed dick and hauled Peter upwards.. 

He grabbed his chin and kissed him while lining himself up.. 

"daddy ah.. Please.. I need you inside so bad.." Peter whined as Tony teasingly slid his cockhead inside. 

Peter mewled and wiggled in impatience as Tony didn't do anything after. 

Tony chuckled.. "Desperate are we now?" he grinned and then fully trusted in, while grabbing Peter's neck to suffocate his cry.. 

"You like it rough, don't you baby? little slut for teasing and edging hm? maybe I should build a machine that fucks you at night as much as I want to, and when I come down the lab you're open and pliant for me~" Tony whispered and kissed his earlobe while slowing down.. 

Peter bit his lip and nodded.. fuck yeah! .

Tony used his thighs to spread Peter's further apart and yanked him towards himself, smacking his pelvis against Peter's who moaned loudly and then whimpered as Tony repeated the same motion again and again and again. 

He was pounding him fast and rough and whispered sweet things in his ears all along.. 

Tony was holding him upwards right on his throat while brutally fucking him into Nirwana.. Peter loved every second of it.. 

It was sensual, loving, and pleasurable. His inside was hot and aching, Tony's grip was so tight it definitely would leave bruises and his words alone managed to make him cum.. 

As soon as he came for the third time, Tony came too and both collapsed on the mattress.. 

Both needed a moment to recalibrate, before Tony gently peppered Peter's neck with kisses.. 

"I love you" he whispered and Peter got emotional..   
Tony slipped out and he turned towards him "I love you too" he said while tearing up again.. 

Tony just chuckled and hugged him, kissed his tears away and gently cradled him in his arms until Peter wasn't sobbing and crying anymore.. 

Peter's head laid on Tony's chest and Tony caressed his curls and scalp.. 

"better?", he asked after a while and looked at him. Peter just nodded. He felt safe and loved, no need for words.

"Wanna bathe with me?" Tony asked and Peter nodded again.. although he nodded, he had a hard time letting Tony go, so Tony simply took him with him.. 

It is kinda hard turning on the water with a person clinging to you, but Tony managed and afterwards placed Peter on the washing machine, stepping inside his wide spreaded legs.. 

They both picked a bath additive and carefully went inside the water.. 

Tony gently pulled him against his chest and kissed his head, and with that Peter slowly calmed down. It had been quite the journey from yesterday, to now and he just had to somehow express his feelings.. 

"Someone drugged Liz's drink yesterday.. we were calling an ambulance and had to go to the hospital.. it was nerve wrecking" Peter then told him.. 

"Unfortunately that's what lowlife people do" Tony answered and caressed his head.. 

"I'm glad nothing happened to you, but what about her.. will she be okay?" Tony then asked concerned. He knew how much Peter cared for his friends.

Peter nodded "It wasn't too much and she's in good hands there. MJ stayed though.." 

Tony nodded again.. 

"People who do this are lowlife creatures and should be arrested.. drugs are no fun kid. In the beginning it may seem like that but soon enough you get addicted or worse and your body gets irreparable damages" Tony sighed.. 

"Have you ever tried some?" Peter asked, wary of the tone Tony was speaking in.. and turned around a little to look at him.. 

Tony's look indeed was regretful. He nodded.. 

"Way back... I drank, I gambled and screwed around.. I did some drugs but quickly realised that they did more harm than anything else. I became clean and more serious and actually never thought about them again" he confessed and smiled.. Peter nodded. 

"You know even if.. someone drugged me.. my body would metabolize them much more quick- and efficiently than average.. plus they're expensive too.. And I don't intend to do them too so don't worry" Peter cheekily grinned in the end and sighed in comfort as he was slowly sinking deeper into the water. 

"You better not mr. Parker! " Tony admonished him and kissed his bruised neck. 

"whattaya think? breakfast and lab? could use some of your opinions on the new suit" 

Peter nodded happily and called MJ throughout breakfast. 

Gladly Liz was doing just fine and she was allowed to leave the hospital today.. 

Then, it was Saturday, several people called again but not as much as the week prior.

Peter afterwards headed towards Tony's lab and they ended up chatting and modifying things until 3 am at sunday. Both were tired as hell and quickly fell asleep again..   
Peter being with Tony once more. 

Unfortunately he had another nightmare that night and didn't want to wake Tony.. so he sneaked away and threw a blanket over his still trembling shoulders.


	8. Nightmares, work-life balance and a concerned doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has nightmares since the great war. This chapter focuses a little bit on how draining the whole experience was for Peter, mentions of ptsd. Also a little bit of Peter's everyday life and Avengers fam. Later on Loki appears, because somehow a mysterious spell on a book bewitched Peter and Dr. Strange to heavily (unwakable) sleep, did he or did he not had his fingers in that?

He sat on the roof for hours. The sky already started to change its colours at the horizon and his infrequent deep sighs were the only noises that broke the silence.

Damn nightmares.. ever since the great war, he had really bad nightmares about losing his friends and family. The soul world wasn't remotely pleasant but   
okay in terms of living.. he wasn't alone after all. What really haunted him, haunts him still to this day, was the feeling of dying. 

Feeling how his body was fighting against it. Whenever he remembered he felt sick and sad again. Every fiber, every goddamn cell of his body screamed in distress.. he would never forget how much it actually hurted.

Peter sometimes, even had a feeling of dissolving again, expieriencing full time panic attacks on those times..checking his body frantically or asking Karen about his vitals if he wore his suit of course. 

Tony almost died too and suddenly everything was chaotic. Everybody fought at least one enemy. He got the gauntlet and suddenly everyone was on him, above him.. It was loud and turbulent.. and well..everybody was fighting and he tried the best he could, he really did! But you have to remember, that he was only a kid back then. He was still young now, but being 20+ or a teen were totally different things after all.. 

He graduated high school and then went to MIT and he was enjoying it, able to study and all. But sometimes he just felt everything coming together at once, like waves crashing over him. Sometimes he felt like drowning... all the things that happened in his life and still do. 

Sometimes even someone like him, just cherished moments in silence like this one. He enjoyed the night, the breeze, the sky and the momentum. 

Peter wrapped the blanket tighter around his body and talked to the slowly disappearing moon. It was bringing him peace to let everything out on someone and afterwards felt calm and tired again.. 

He decided to try to sleep once more and then couldn't decide whether to go to Tony again, or to go into his own bed.. thankfully someone else made that decision for him.. 

Steve and Bucky saw him. They were coming back from their early morning run and just took him with them.. 

They didn't ask, but it was obvious they knew something must've happened.. something that kept him awake. As soon as they successfully carried him into their bedroom, they proceeded to wrap him into two blankets and went into the shower after they made sure he was asleep again.

Not wanting to risk waking him up, they quietly left and made breakfast after showering. 

Somewhere around 11 o'clock Tony came down, looking tired as hell, asking about Peter. Steve and Buck told him what happened and that Peter was safe asleep again. Tony just nodded before he crawled into his bed again. There was nothing he could do anyway and even a genius brain like his, needed some proper sleep to function regularly. 

"What is it with him anyway?" Natascha then asked and Steve and Buck told her about the nightmares. 

"Kids got it tough" Steve started and sighed. 

"He lost a lot so far, even if he's still so young and literally died in the prewar, also his lifestyle ain't easy too. Fighting for the good in these challenging times beside studying and life itself" Buck added and drank some water. 

"Sometimes he wakes up screaming, s'not good. So we decided to turn him into a burrito and now he's sleeping again" Bucky then finished smiling..   
The others though, seemed a bit depressed now, thinking about Peter's life. 

"Hey now see what you did? made them all sad here." Steve scolded Buck and turned towards the others again. "He's a good kid and despite everything, still an optimist and a fighter" he said with a smile and ate an apple. 

That seemed to lighten up the mood a bit, until Peter actually strolled down into the kitchen and yawned. Immediately everyone lightened up even more. 

"Morning" he yawned again and rubbed his eyes.

"You know what? The sunrise was so beautiful today. It's getting more chilly outside. Even though I have high chances to not catch a cold, I still should wear some warmer clothes and so do you. I don't want one of you getting sick okay?" he chirped and hugged Steve, biting off some of his apple.. 

"I'm hungry" he grinned at Steve's reaction and looked inside the fridge.. 

"Eggs would be nice. Do you all want some too?" he asked over his shoulder and looked at them waiting. 

Nat, Clint, Buck, Steve and Thor wanted some, so Peter just turned on the radio and danced while he was making scrambled eggs for everyone. 

"Here you go" he smiled warmly as he placed the pans on the coasters on the table. 

Peter almost ate one pan alone and then even continued eating some fruits afterwards. 

"I'm so jealous that you can just eat what you want and still be this slim" Natascha sighed and Peter laughed. 

"Well it's requiring a lot of energy to be me so.." he shrugged his shoulders and grinned cheekily. 

"'m gonna go swinging a bit today and I want to visit Liz. She was drugged friday night" he informed the others and ate some more fruits. 

"Drugged with what? were you too?" Stephen asked in concern but Peter just waved it off.

"No I wasn't. I was careful, it had been knockout drops. We've brought her into the hospital as soon as we noticed strange behaviour and she had to stay one night" he sighed and then stood up, since he finished eating.

"Don't worry, it wasn't much and she's out of the hospital now, but I still wanna visit her.. so bye guys" he waved and disappeared as quickly as he came. 

"These youngsters today" Stephen growled and some chuckled in agreement. 

Peter quickly showered and then changed into the suit. It actually was a while ago since he last patrolled on daytime, he missed it. 

"Good morning Peter" Karen welcomed him like an old friend, he smiled "Good morning Karen. let's go" he said and climbed out of his room and to the top of the tower. 

He enjoyed the sun and stretched thoroughly, before he leaped off with a "Whooooo! " 

Peter swung with his webs and he was feeling free. It felt good being on patrol again.   
He did some good deeds, stopped some criminals and then went to Liz's. 

He quickly changed on her rooftop, jumped down the alley and rang the bell. He waited but no one opened, so he texted MJ. 

MJ told him that they were having a spontaneous date in the Park and Peter didn't want to interrupt that.   
It was 5:30pm already anyway and he was getting hungry again. 

He changed again and swung to the stark tower. Arriving there, he quickly climbed up the tower and undressed in his room.. 

He changed and went down into the kitchen, where only Clint, Dr. Strange, Wanda and Vision were. 

"Hey again" he smiled and went to the fridge, searching for ingredients. 

Luckily Steve and Buck recently went to the grocery store, so there was plenty of fresh food. Delighted Peter rolled up his sleeves and started cooking. 

As moths to the light the other Avengers then came and took a seat. 

Peter prepared enough for everyone from the start, so it wasn't a problem at all. After he finished, Peter sat down too and everyone was eating. They thanked him of course and it really tasted delicious. 

After lunch Peter was tired again and he quickly fell asleep in his bed as he laid down. 

\-------------  
The days were smoothly passing now. Peter hooked up occasionally with Steve, Buck, Tony and Sam. Thor was in Asgard for a while and Clintasha had a mission together. 

Currently Peter was studying and doing his homework.   
He already studied for 6 hours though and felt quite exhausted by now.   
His shoulders hurt and he was thirsty. 

After a few more minutes of struggling, he decided it would be enough for today and went down in the kitchen to get some food and water. 

The only other person being there was Dr. Strange surprisingly. 

"Hello Dr. what are you doing here all alone?" Peter asked out of curiosity.   
Stephen sat there and studied a book.. It looked pretty old. 

"Hm? Oh Peter" Stephen just realised he wasn't alone anymore and all to Peter's disappointment he let the book disappear. 

"Reading some books. What are you doing?" he turned to him with a questioning face. 

"I studied for like 6 hours and now I'm tired and aching. I realised I haven't drank enough and wanted some snacks. Where is everyone?" he looked around, heard.. 

"Mhm. You should stay hydrated. It's important for your health. Steve, Sam and Bucky went out together, Tony and Bruce are in their labs and everyone else is just away. I decided to use this rare occasion to study some. You were saying your body is aching? Want me to help? "

Peter nodded at the first, almost lecture Stephen gave him and then was surprised by his suggestion. 

"If you.. want to" Peter then shyly mumbled and blushed. 

”Sit down then, let me see" Stephen said and Peter obediently followed his orders. "Bend a little further" Stephen ordered and gently pushed his body into the right position. 

He then started to gently stroke Peter's back which resulted in Peter letting out a content sigh, it felt good! 

Stephen quickly localised Peter's most stiff parts and gently massaged it and applied specific pressure to various trigger points. 

Stephen was using his hands very delicately and Peter relaxed a lot. He actually relaxed so much, he almost fell asleep again. 

"You want to nap a little? It'll improve your health" Stephen then suggested and Peter just nodded. He felt too heavy and weak to stand up though. 

A few moments passed before Peter squeaked as Dr. Strange suddenly lifted him up and blushed at his cheeky grin. 

The doc. gently placed him on the couch and sat beside him. Furthermore, he lifted his head and placed it on his thighs on a pillow. 

For the final touch, he threw some blankets on him and smiled at Peter's content sigh. 

Feeling comforted, Peter quickly fell asleep and Stephen studied some more. Somewhere between 2-3 hours Stephen fell asleep as well and as the others were coming again, saw them sleeping on the couch. 

It was very rare to see Dr. Strange so relaxed but again, Peter was involved so no surprise. 

Buck then gently woke up Peter, who just yawned and blinked tiredly. 

"Mhm.. Bucky? How late is it?" he asked in a groggy voice and stretched some.. 

"It's 20:30 pm doll. Get up and ready for bed, sleepy head. Here you're gonna develop a serious backpain if you stay like that any longer" Bucky chuckled and then was surprised by Peter's hug. 

"Can you carry me?" Peter asked sleepily in his most sweet tone.. 

Bucky laughed but nodded and lifted him up. Peter clinged onto him like a coala and almost fell asleep in his arms again.. 

“Jesus Pete… are you okay? Did you have another nightmare? It's not like you to be so sleepy" Bucky then asked concerned but Peter just shook his head. 

"I haven't. I think I just haven't got enough sleep lately, don't worry." he smiled and finished dozing off again. 

Buck placed him in Steve's and his bed again and decided to ask Strange if he had something to do with Peter's rather weird behavior..but Stephen turned out to be almost the same as Peter and that was really worrisome. 

"Been studying a magickal book" Stephen said sleepily. "Maybe's cause of that" he slurred and dozed off again too.. 

"Hey don't sleep. What book?" Steve asked concerned, shaking his shoulders.. but Stephen grumpily replied "If it is the reason, you shouldn't get near it, call wong or loki.." he murmured before he as well, fell asleep again…

Sam and Buck got Bruce and Tony while Steve called Wong. He didn't pick up though, so he had to call Thor after because he didn't know Lokis number or if he even had one.. Thor promised him to reach out for his brother though and hung up. 

Almost immediately after that, Loki poofed right next to him and it startled Steve to no end... 

"I don't care about the Doctor. Show me Peter?" he asked and not only Steve was surprised by that.. so Peter even affected the mighty god of mischief? 

They went to Steve's and Bucky's floor and smiled at Peter's cute sleeping figure. 

Loki held a hand above his head and some green mist appeared.   
It lasted for like 5 Minutes until Loki moved again. 

"Dr. Strange studied a book you said ?. It seems the book he read was a magickal book bewitched with some sort of curse, but don't worry it's harmless. Those who study it, fall asleep and sleep the hours they need to fully regenerate. Him? I think it's scoring between 5 and 12 hours. Dr. Strange? Maybe longer. Wait a second " he disappeared and almost 2 minutes later appeared again. 

"Dr. Strange I think scores somewhere between 12 and 23 hours. I would recommend moving him from time to time cause you sure don't want the flesh of your precious doctor to rot right? about Peter though, I'll take him with me and protect him. I'll bring him back as soon as he feels well again" Loki announced and disappeared along with Peter and the blanket Bucky threw over him earlier. 

Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Riley here.
> 
> First of all I hoped you liked this chapter and then I have two questions: 
> 
> 1: how can I change the words I wrote in cursive on the field I copy my chapter in? They always appear like normal written words here but there's a reason I changed them in the original work.. so does someone have some tips on that?
> 
> 2: does anyone know how I can embed a link from my Ao3 to Tumblr? Because I can't get that shit done. There always pops up a window with like 15 rows of letters and numbers and I don't know what to do with them 😭
> 
> Hope someone can help me and wish you all the best! 
> 
> Xoxo Riley


	9. Loki, God of mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes care of Peter in more than one way ~  
> He actually even gifts him two things that come quite in handy. It turns out even he got a soft spot for our little murder muffin.

CH 9 LOKI GOD OF MISCHIEF  
Undertitle: even he got a soft spot

It turns out Loki planned this happening. He performed a spell on that book, and also used some Magick to make Wong unavailable. 

It still was a harmless one but Loki just waited for a chance to get a hold of the young spider like his brother did. 

He apparently knew that Peter was sleeping around and he also knew that Thor had Sex with him too. Call it brotherly jealousy or whatever you wanted but Thor and him met once after, and the blond wouldn't stop gushing about the boy.. 

Naturally his mind played different scenarios as he received the information and he thought about the things Peter said about him on that saturday.The more Loki thought about it, the more he found the idea with him and the spiderboy appealing, but it wasnt like he could waltz in the avengers tower, have sex with him and disappear again.. no, Loki wanted Peter for him alone, just him. 

Well at least once.. and he couldn't let it happen that his carefully build-up reputation would crumble. 

Well.. anyway, it certainly took a lot longer than expected to arrange everything to his liking but now he held the little spider in his arms and everything finally was good.

Loki carefully laid him down on the bed he placed in a tropical greenhouse, everything in there, created by himself. Here Peter could relax and enjoy his life to the fullest, quite generous of Loki so he thought himself. 

What's more to the place, was that the time inside was flowing differently. Time was a tricky affair but after experimenting and reading some books of the elders, Loki finally mastered it.

Whilst Peter was resting, Loki studied some more, wandered around and took great care of Peter. Since it was a greenhouse it was quite hot in it, and thus Loki disrobed his guest, then covered him with linen bedsheets, so he wouldn't get too cold. Loki also knew that the spiderling had frequent nightmares and prevented them from happening, so Peter would get a proper rest and could build up stamina and energy again.

As predicted Peter slept for 6 hours and 43 minutes straight. Loki just started eating as Peter awoke and watched with interest as Peter looked around.

Soon Peter's gaze lingered on Loki and he immediately relaxed, which only showed once more how special he was. Usually People who spotted Loki got afraid or antsy, but Peter was different and Loki found that quite fascinating.

“Mr..Loki ? what happened ? where am I ?” Peter then asked and Loki made a wide hand gesture. 

“Apparently you and Dr. Strange found yourself under a spell from a mystery book he studued. Don't worry, it just made you sleep the amount of time you needed to fully recover.

Since Dr. Strange couldn't look after you, I did. Were currently in a timeless dimension near the old Asgard. You're in my greenhouse” Loki explained and saw Peters growing interest in his surroundings.

“Wow. So you made this ? this is amazing” Peter gasped at the colours and scents. Birds were flying above his head and all kinds of insects flew between the flowers. The greenhouse even had a pavillon and a waterfall with a tiny sea in it !

Peter didn't even question the time- thing, it was Loki after all..

“You like it ?” the god then asked in curiosity and Peter looked at him again, seemed a bit surprised about that question or more, because the tone Loki asked in. Peter smiled brightly and nodded “Yes I think it's beautiful” he replied and watched some more..

“I bet you are hungry and thirsty ? come here” Loki then demanded. He half expected Peter to be shy because he was naked under the blankets but Peter simply got up, stretched thoroughly and walked over to him, completely free of everything. He took a seat next to him and smiled with a blush.

Loki gave him some fruits and water and noticed his heightened appetite due to his heightened metabolism. Loki handed him more, until he was sated and happy.

“Thank you, that was delicious” Peter smiled and licked his lips.

“Want to go back ?” Loki then surprisingly asked and Peter instantly shook his head. “No lets.. stay a bit longer ..if I may, that is” Peter added and Loki reached out for him, played with his curls. “You can stay as much as you like spiderboy” Loki promised and Peter blushed again, leaned in to Loki's touches.

If he wasn't wrong, Loki arranged all of this and Peter was really curious about what Loki planned for them.

“Do you want to rest some more ?” Loki then asked and caressed his cheeks.

“Only if you accompany me” Peter boldly stated and looked at him..Loki huffed and pointed at the bed.

Peter decided to act even more boldly and got a hold of his hand.

He pulled Loki with him, turned them around and pushed him onto the bed, just to straddle his lap afterwards.

“It's nice here, very hot, why don’t you undress a little too ?” Peter grinned and seductively began to undress him.

“If you weren't so damn extraordinary you would be dead by now” Loki simply stated and let Peter undress him. Peter just hummed ”So you like me too ?”. He smiled and kissed Loki's neck while finishing to disrobe him.

“Your overall presence isn't comparable to normal humans” was Loki's answer to that and Peter laughed a little “I see”

He continued kissing the gods neck and eventually wandered around until they kissed properly. Peter was hard by then and he moaned as Loki's hands began to roam on his body.

Peter soon started to move his cock against Loki's erection and the kisses got hungrier and sloppier.“Can I.. I want..” Peter then gasped as Loki nipped on his rosy nipples..

“I want..to suck you please ?” Peter managed to ask and Loki grinned..

He spread his thighs for Peter to get in between them and watched closely, as Peter began to pleasure him.

Loki smelled good too… Peter's oral skills surprised once more and Loki soon grabbed Peters hair and fucked his throat until he came. He watched Peter swallowing every last drop, licking him clean afterwards, which caused Loki's body to heaten up again.

He gently cupped Peter's cheek and guided him to stand, before he demanded Peter to straddle his lap again.

“Good boy” Loki praised him and kissed him, while pumping him and Peter, riled up as he was, almost came instantly.

Not long after his moans trailed off, Loki let him pleasure him again and another time.

Peter's throat was aching by now and he really really needed to cum again since Loki didn't allow him to do so.

Loki indeed took pity then and rewarded him with a self-lubricating hole which would be very convenient on future matters ~.

He turned them around, lifted Peter's ass and fulltime thrusted in, tearing a straight up scream out of Peter's lungs, pulled back completely and trusted in even harder. He repeated the movements and Peter was cumming harder than ever in his life.

Fuck.. it felt good..despite the pain he felt full, aching.. Loki wasn't stopping after he came, brutally penetrated him in the best way possible. 

Peter felt his body was leaking everywhere and he felt hot, dirty and good. 

Loki's kisses were intoxicating and he just couldn't get enough of every sensation the god was giving him. 

As predicted Loki had a high rate of stamina, since Peter got as well, they fucked 22 hours with small breaks in between for eating, drinking and hygienic purposes . 

Peter lost track of the actual time whilst being in Loki's Sphere. It was either sleeping, eating, bathing or sex in here and that, of course a lot. 

They tried many different positions, kinks and fucked like bunnies. 

Peter enjoyed every second of it, as well as Loki, who hadn't spent days like this in a really long period of time. 

Back in earlier centuries he hosted a few parties which almost always ended up in wild sex orgies so this was quite refreshing. 

Peter's body was indeed exquisite, given his short refractory periods and enhanced healing abilities. The added self lubricating hole created a mess and they both kinda lived for it. 

They continued fucking for another 4 days until Peter finally confessed he wanted to go home again. 

Loki understood and promised to bring him back tomorrow morning, just to make sure all the bite and kiss marks would've faded by then. 

"You enjoyed it?" Loki teased, caressed Peter's severally blemished skin with his fingertips. Peter huffed, smiled at him and nodded. 

"I've never had this much sex in continuation. It was quite the experience, I'm looking forward to repeat" he smiled cheekily. 

Loki snickered and gifted him a black leather bracelet with a tiny green Snake on top. "Anytime you need a break from everything or anything, just have to caress it and talk to me. I'll hear you" he smiled and kissed his knuckles. 

After that they shared some thoughts on very different things and fell asleep to regain energy and power. 

The next day as promised, Loki brought him back. While Peter was with him in his sphere for 8 days and one night, in real life it have been mere 16 hours. 

He teleported them in Peter's room and then Loki just vanished, not bothering explaining anything to anyone.   
It just started to get brighter on the outside. 

Peter actually had another day off (another one of Loki's tricks) and could rest and adjust again.


	10. Quality time with Thor ft. Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the others were debating heartedly how to get Peter back, the boy just casually strolled down into the argument, claiming everything was alright and Loki didn't do anything bad. Thor spotted Lokis gift, the bracelet and defended his brother as well.
> 
> As the conversations got heated again, Peter needed to leave and Thor accompanied him. After a talk both drove to the beach where new adventures waited~

CH 10 Quality time with Thor ft. abilities

So he did. He was casually strolling down in the kitchen around 3pm and almost ran into everyone debating heatedly what to do with Peter and the situation. 

They looked more than surprised to see him there. 

"Peter? are you okay? what about Loki? did he hurt you?" Tony asked in concern, came to him and gripped his shoulders to properly examine him about wounds or something else. 

"No.. he didn't? I rested pretty good and he brought me home" Peter smiled, slightly irritated by their looks and Tony's 'examination'. 

"We wanted to check on you but you and him were somewhere else.. we couldn't find you!" Steve explained and Peter came closer, smiled. He seemed relaxed. 

"Everything is fine. I promise. He didn't do anything suspicious or dubious okay? Loki for the majority of the time seems pretty dangerous and mischievous giving his status as the actual god of mischief but deep down in his heart he's not a bad guy okay?" he defended Loki and smiled at their perplexed expressions. 

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Peter smiled warmly and asked about Stephen.. 

"He disappeared inside his magic circle thingy not too long ago" Clint answered him and Peter nodded. 

"Did my brother give you that?" Thor then asked and pointed to Peter's wrist, on which the bracelet was. 

"Hm this? Oh yeah he said if I needed anything else, I should just call for him" he smiled and was startled by Clint's sudden grip on his shoulders. 

"Did he use some sort of spell on you? Loki is dangerous.. we should let him get checked thoroughly on the mind too " Clint said, but Peter just rolled with his eyes. 

"No need to do that. Loki gifted Peter that bracelet which means he likes him. He didn't do anything bad right?" Thor wanted to confirm again, Peter shook his head. 

He noticed a certain glance in Thor's eyes and Peter used the silence to ask if Thor and he could drive somewhere together again. Thor seemed surprised at first, but nodded and they disappeared together, since the others became loud again.. it simply was too much for Peter at the moment. 

As soon as they were down again Thor pushed Peter against the wall and looked at him with a fierce gleam in his eyes. 

"You slept with him right?" Thor observed and pointed towards his bracelet once again. 

"He wouldn't just gift this to anyone. He must really like you. I bet he did something and then you slept with him right?" Peter didn't want to lie to Thor and told the truth. 

"Are.. are you mad now?" Peter asked kind of frightened.. he didn't think about Thor's feelings up til now and suddenly felt bad. But Thor just caressed his cheek, gave him a quick peck and huffed amused. 

"I'm not mad Peter. Also it's not my cup of tea with whom you ought to have sexual intercourses with" he smiled reassuringly and hugged him "I'm just happy you're healthy and well, now come on, let's go for a ride" Thor grinned brightly and they did. 

Peter snuggled himself closer on Thor and enjoyed the ride as much as the first one they did together. 

This time though, Thor directly drove to the sea and took Peter's hand in his, as they walked down the sunny beach together. 

Both enjoyed the tranquility at the bay and each other's company. 

Then Peter found some really pretty seashells and collected a few for the others as well. 

He found one that matched Thor's eyes and gifted it to him, happy about his joy about it. 

Thor then picked him up, spun him around and kissed him passionately, leaving both of them flustered. 

"I always enjoy the short trips with you Peter" Thor smiled and played with his curls. 

"Me too" Peter answered and seemed really happy, he was happy. Being able to spend quality time with Thor like this again. 

"Do you want some Ice cream next?" Thor smiled as Peter's eyes began to sparkle. "Oh yes please" he was hyped.. 

Thor snickered and they walked towards the kiosk. Peter got a soft vanilla ice cream and Thor a chocolat-y one. 

Both tasted from the others as they sat on the dunes, watched as the sun slowly made space for the moon. 

"Thank you Thor" Peter whispered and rubbed his head on Thor's arm, smiled. 

It wasn't just a simple thank you for the ride, but a thank you for not judging him. Thor ruffled his head. 

They sat there for some time, before the air started to get pretty chilly and the sun was long gone. The bay cleared up and there just were the two of them then. 

A multiplicity of stars sparkled up in the sky and both watched with amazement as a few shooting stars made their way over to the other side. 

Peter cuddled himself deeper into Thor's warm embrace and smiled happily. He was sitting on Thor's lap, Thor gently unzipped his jacket earlier and wrapped it around Peter who was silently shivering that time. He then pulled him even closer and hugged him close, so Peter could gain warmth. 

That's when Thor noticed Peter had a fantastic smell on him, he couldn't right find a term for it. It was exotic and rich, fruity even. Thor inhaled deeply.. 

"You smell amazing… just where did he take you to?" Thor whispered asking and kissed his temple. 

Peter blushed and squiggled a bit as Thor gently but determined rubbed his nose along Peter's neck.

"A safe space constructed by himself, a little paradise" he answered him mumbling, enjoying Thor's little kisses on his skin. 

"I want to devour you" Thor murmured in a low tone and littered Peter's neck with even more kisses. 

"I.. I want.. you too" Peters heart rate spiked even more at Thor's amused huff and he turned him around. 

"I want to fuck you on my bike" Thor decided and felt Peter shudder in excitement. Peter nodded and let Thor pick him up. 

As he carried him, Peter wrapped himself around Thor and enjoyed their passionate kiss. He felt hot and was already rock hard as Thor placed him down. 

"Well look who's lively~" Thor purred and unconsciously licked his lips as Peter splayed out on his baby. 

"Can you stick to it?" Thor asked and Peter nodded.. "I won't fall off, promise~" Peter winked and wiggled around to prove it. 

Thor nodded and then searched for lube but Peter stopped him.. 

"I.. Loki did.. he used some magic on me so.. please.. I want you now" Peter begged with reddened cheeks of shame and Lust blown eyes. 

Thor snickered and carefully sat down, his legs were still on the ground, as he undressed Peter and saw what he meant.. "Mhhm this certainly comes in handy" Thor snickered darkly and unpacked his cock. 

Peter almost came at its vision alone and cried out his name which ended in a choked off moan, as Thor began to slip in. 

"Shh baby.. I got you" Thor reassured him and went even deeper, let him feel his arousal. 

Peter's eyes teared up at the sudden fullness and moaned without shame as Thor began to move. 

His powerful thrusts in combination with the openness of the area and Peter's heightened senses made him come rather quickly but Thor just kept on fucking him through it. 

Peter writhed and mewled at Thor's thundering (ha) pace and all of a sudden felt another strange emotion.   
Thor used his powers! on him.. inside.. 

It felt like short electrical buzzes through his spine and Peter rolled back his eyes. 

With every thrust more of the delicious electricity buzzed through Peter's body and he came, as Thor shot his load inside and the electricity reached its climax too.

Both panted hard and Peter couldn't talk.. couldn't think.. didn't want to.. didn't need to. 

Thor gently slipped out of him, and used some tissues to clean them up, then proceeded to litter Peter's body with kisses until he was able to talk again. 

"I.. you.. that was.. amazing I.. " he could talk again, but still was at loss of words.. Thor smiled lovingly. 

"The first time I was scared to overdo it, because I knew that your senses are inhuman.. but I thought I could test it now, and you liked it" he cheekily grinned and got a fist on his chest for that. 

"I did" was Peter's honest answer though and he slowly came up again, somewhat straddled Thor's lap again and kissed him. 

He wrapped his arms around his neck and completely gave into the kiss, enjoyed Thor's caressing motions on his skin as they hugged afterwards. 

"I really really like you" Peter smiled and snuggled his head against Thor's chest to hide his embarrassment. 

"I really really like you too" Thor confessed too and kissed his head. 

Peter huffed smiling and kissed him again before he went down, dressed and they drove home.   
Home. What a beautiful word.


	11. The hawks aerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Peter got a mission together, it worked quite well until Peter got hurt. Being the tough badass the little spider ist though, they successfully carried out their mission. Clint fixes him and wants him to come to him later that day, to have a good look on the wound again (or maybe because he wants something else? ~)

CH 11 the hawks aerie 

Peter went on a mission with Hawkeye of all people. It was a quite unusual pair for them to go together but actually worked out pretty well for both sides in the beginning at least. 

Clint as well as Peter had an extraordinary sense of observation and skill of course. Both had exceptional martial arts skills, both were quite athletic and could be quiet as a cat when infiltrating something. Peter of course was the strong one, while Clint specialized in being a master of marksmanship and archery. Both were multilingual which made them perfect for missions on foreign grounds. 

Despite the fact of their skills, they had to synchronize with each other first and Peter for a lack of sync got sliced up his shoulder, as he protected Clint from an invisible enemy, who sneaked up on them. 

Although Peter was hurt, he and Clint successfully carried out the mission. 

After the fight and some negotiations with the actual mastermind of the company, shield was aiming for, Peter let Clint treat his wounds. 

He assured him that everything was fine, but Clint insisted on doing something, because he felt guilty for it. 

So he helped Peter with getting rid of his shirt and told him to sit down on the bed inside the helicarrier. 

Peter breathed quite normally for such a tremendous wound but hissed as Clint started to disinfect it. 

To distract the boy, Clint started talking about different topics such as school, aunt May, the avengers and Tony's tower, forests and its inhabitants, Clint's family and other stuff too. 

Although Peter mentioned earlier he didn't need the help, he was glad that Clint offered some and enjoyed their talking. 

Clint then efficiently wrapped him up in bandages and fixed it, then helped him to get a new shirt on again, the other one was.. ripped to shreds, and ruffled his hair. 

They went on a mission without their usual suits, because they would have brought unwanted attention. 

Both then went to the pilot seats and flew home in mutual silence. It was quite pleasant to be honest. As they arrived in the tower grounds again, Clint carefully woke up Peter who fell asleep midtime. 

Peter yawned and stretched carefully and both went to Fury to report their success. 

Afterwards Clint surprisingly hugged Peter and asked him to come to his floor in the evening, cause he wanted to check on the wound once more. 

Peter nodded smiling although he knew, the wound wouldn't be there anymore in the evening and they parted ways. 

While Clint was doing what he was doing through the day, Peter studied some and then decided to make breakfast for everyone, given Peter and Clint came back at 4 o'clock in the morning. 

After a few hours the wound was already feeling much better and Peter danced to some music from his phone while making omelettes and smoothies for everyone. 

Slowly but steadily every family member present was coming into the kitchen and got a warm sunshine smile and a happily chirped "good morning". 

Clint was there too. He eyed him more than usual and Peter thought it was because of the wound but Clint actually thought about, how he could get Peter to know, that he wanted to have Sex with him.. well ok, partly because he was worried about his wound too...but you get the idea. 

After their quite lazy and extended breakfast Tony asked Peter to modify things with him and Bruce in the labs and everyone parted ways again. 

The lab session as usual lasted for like 8 hours before Peter got hungry again. They managed a good process though, as expected from three of the most genius men currently alive, working together. 

Peter then got a call from Ned, who wanted to spend some time with him. Ned, who usually didn't ask for him in such a way, worried Peter that something must've happened. 

He went straight to him of course. Peter brought cheeseburgers and they talked about Ned's family. Apparently his parents decided to divorce and it hit him hard. 

Peter as his best friend of course knew how to cheer him up again, so he decided it was time for his special present he brought him. He got him the signed autograph from Bruce, they talked about earlier. 

Ned hugged him and thanked him for being there for him and for the Autogramm of course. 

Afterwards it was quite late, already after 10pm and Peter straightly went to Clint's floor as promised. 

Arriving there, he was really surprised at Clint's thoughtful and actually pretty interior, as well as the fact he played some music and lightened some candles. 

Except for a room in the back, everything was dark and so Peter went and knocked on the door. 

"Come in" he heard Clint's calming voice and did. 

Inside Peter was stunned once more.. Clints room was quite high up and it looked like a climbing park, with lots of different plants and bridges and an actual fucking tree house in there.   
There were some ropes too and Peter saw Clint looking down from his tree house. 

The light was pleasant too and Clint waved him up.. 

Peter huffed in amusement and climbed it up fast and efficiently. It wasn't that hard, given his abilities, even though he was hurt so badly before. 

As he arrived in the house Clint coaxed him in and pushed him into the like 1000 pillows lying around. Underneath them was a really large mattress and there were blankets and fairy lights and it was just perfect. It wasn't as small as ordinary tree houses but not too big either.. it was just the right size. 

"Hey Petey. You okay?" Clint asked, amused about his still stunned expression.. 

"Yes it's.. it's just.. I've never seen something like this.. I always wanted a treehouse for my own but my father died and then my uncle and aunt hadn't a tree to build it on and we never made one.. this is so cool" he laughed in excitement. It was just endearing.. 

"Well I'm glad you like it. You're always welcome in here" Clint smiled and reached out for his cheek, and caressed it. Peter smiled and nestled his head more against his palm. 

"How are you feeling? Can I see your back once more?" Clint asked smiling and Peter just nodded and undressed again. 

He heard Clints surprised gasp and flinched a little as the hawk traced the little scar that was still visible. 

"But.. But it was so deep and big?! " Clint was speechless. "I have enhanced healing powers as well" Peter smiled with blushing cheeks and turned away again, leaning into his touches, letting Clint touch some more. 

Clint traced his back and spine with cold fingertips, which send multiple shivers through Peter's body. 

"You're really special Peter" Clint whispered and moved forward to place some kisses along his caressing movements. Peter smiled and turned his head a bit, to look at him. 

"Peter.. I.." Clint cursed himself for his loss of faith on himself, now of all moments. Peter though understood.. he did from the start... so he turned around and straddled Clintvs lap. 

"You want me?" Peter whispered in his ear and felt him growing hard underneath him. 

"Yes" Clint found some of his confidence again, pulled Peter closer and locked their lips for a rather passionate kiss. 

Both moaned in each other's mouth, enjoyed the delicious rubbing of their cocks. 

"Fuck Peter.. I've wanted you even before that Saturday, always was a big fan of spiderman" Clint confessed and sucked hickey's on his former unblemished skin. Peter moaned at that and tilted his head to give him even more room. 

"Peter " Clint groaned as Peter rolled his hips teasingly.. 

"Have you been with a man before?" Peter asked and gently stroked his hair.

"No" was his honest answer to that.   
"But you want to?" Peter asked lecherously, feeling Clints size on his pelvis... felt him twitch~

"Do whatever you want with me~" Peter purred and sensually rolled his hips again. Peter actually felt how wet he was getting and that made it even more arousing. 

"Suck my nipples first" Peter demanded from Clint who seemed a bit indecisive.. wanted to help him. 

Clint obeyed without hesitation and Peter moaned in delight, as Clint swirled his tongue around them and added some slow pumping movements on his cock. 

Peter shuddered in ecstasy as Clint's movements got bolder, faster.. his breathing faltered and he came crying out his name, as Clint bit him on his neck. 

"Clint I want.. please" he whimpered in oversensitivity, as Clint jerked him through his spasms and demanded another kiss from him. 

The hawk licked his lips and fully undressed Peter, grabbed his wrists and placed them up his head. 

Peter writhed underneath him and Clint sucked up all his visions and noises like a sponge. He quickly noticed what felt good for him and what didn't. Peter was incredibly responsive which really helped him discover his likings. 

As Clint got rid of Peter's pants he stared blatantly at Peter's already soaking wet cheeks. 

"Magic made this, come inside.. I need your cock please?" Peter begged him with the most innocent look in his eyes and smiled triumphantly as he heard Clint growl. 

He gasped as Clint then breached his muscles and trusted in deep.. right from the start. Peter's eyes rolled back and he screamed in silence.   
As Clint was fully seated inside, both moaned and gasped, shared another kiss. 

"Feels.. amazing oh god.. you're so fucking tight, won't last long Petey" Clint growled again, pulled him up his lap, wrapped his arms around him and used his strength to fuck him hard and good. As expected… the sex with him was raw and passionate, direct. Peter felt every thrust in shockwaves crashing through his body, being forced down onto Clint's cock in a hard ride like this~

"Fuck oh.. fuck Clint I'm.. I can't" Peter moaned desperate to come, as Clint started to rub him, while thrusting seemingly deeper every goddamn time… and then, he did.. Peter experienced one of the most intense and satisfying orgasms he ever did before, coating himself and also Clint with his cum.. 

Peter's contractions managed to make Clint come as well. Peter felt his hot semen inside and moaned once again, he loved being stuffed with cum~ 

Clint as well as Peter needed some time to even their breaths again before they kissed once more, a rather careful kiss, lovely, slow. Clint slipped out and they cuddled afterwards.

"Did you like it?" Peter asked after a while, moon high up in the sky.. looked at Clint to see his reaction. 

Clint smiled and nodded, caressed Peter's cheek with three fingers and brought his head towards himself, to kiss him again. 

"I knew you were good but it was even better than I imagined.. you know I have a wife and children though right?" Peter nodded, unsure where this would end. 

"I felt guilty for wanting you this way for the longest time… but I don't regret it. You're incredible Peter and.. and I think differently about this now.. You know I even told Laura about it.." 

Okay.. that confession surprised Peter.

"What was her answer?" he asked, a tight feeling in his chest.. anxiety starting to rise. 

"She told me that she understands.. and isn't mad.. but wanted me to limit it about one time. She would do the same.. but I don't know if I want to limit it anymore." Clint confessed in honesty.. He sighed deeply.. Peter huffed. 

The spider straddled his lap again and laid their foreheads together. 

"I don't want to be a reason your marriage could crumble Clint.. I appreciate your confession though. You know I would love to have sex with you more often, but I suggest you talk to her first and.. sort out your feelings okay? I'll accept every decision you make" he smiled and kissed him one more time, tender and loving, slow and rhythmically. 

"Don't rush it though okay? No pressure" Peter smiled after their kiss and gently stroked his hair again. 

"I'll go now though, cause if not I will want more and that would break your promise" Peter winked, quickly dressed and disappeared. Leaving behind a confused and thoughtful hawk. 

He felt honored that Clint thought about him so much, but he seriously didn't want to hurt anyone by doing this, so all he could do was waiting and being patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ho Riley here again 👋🏻
> 
> This is actually the first time I wrote about Clint and I hope I did him justice. I love exploring unusual pairs and Clint or rather Hawkeye is I think a very / mostly underrated character. 
> 
> I hope you're all safe and well and I would love to hear your thoughts on this :)
> 
> Xoxo Riley


	12. Mating spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's out but Nat and Peter. What to do in this rare case szenario? ~

Ch 12 mating spiders

It was a Saturday again. Tony and Bruce were busy on a tech expo, they couldn't take Peter with. It already started on thursday and Peter had some important exams to learn for.. Steve, Bucky and Sam were on a 3 day road trip on motorcycles, Thor and Loki were doing important business in new asgard, Clint visited his family to.. sort out things… and Dr. Strange educated himself whilst protecting the library and the sanctum sanctorium. He actually never was around that often, just occasionally dropping by. 

So the only ones present were Natascha and him. 

Both started the day separately and then had an extensive training and yoga session together. It was rare that the both of them spent that much time together and both couldn't deny they enjoyed the freedom and quietness from time to time, hence the quality time with each other. 

After training both showered and met later again, as Peter made sandwiches for them to eat for lunch. 

Both cuddled together on the couch in the living room area while watching some episodes of supernatural and eating their sandwiches, they agreed to watch some movies together later that day and order some pizzas whilst being at it. 

After lunch, they parted once more. Peter studied again and Nat did whatever she did all day. 

Peter was pored over his documents and notes and that's why he didn't sense Nat at all. He then yelped as Natascha slowly caressed his nape with cold fingertips. 

Heart thrumming in his chest he turned around to look at her smirking appearance. She was just wearing pjs and smelled amazing. 

"Come downstairs Petey pie, I already ordered Pizza and made everything ready for our movie night" she smiled and pointed at her outfit. 

"Grab your pj's and finish studying for today, you did enough, now we're gonna relax okay?" she caressed some of his curls and then went downstairs again. 

Peter sighed.. she was right. He studied all day and his head hurted quite badly. Excitement started to take hold though, as he quickly dressed in his pj's too and went downstairs to cuddle with her on the couch again. 

Nat arranged some pillows and blankets, prepared popcorn, nachos with different dips and lightened some candles to illuminate some spots of the room. It was really pretty.

"Which movie do we want to see?" she asked, smiled about his stunned expression. 

"Mhm ..I don't know, what do you want to see?" Peter returned the question and looked at her profile. 

"Something funny.. something nice. How about ghibli?" she suggested and noticed Peter's eyes glimmering up immediately..   
She huffed amused and nodded.. "Okay so which one?" 

"The one with the witch? Kikivs delivery service?" Peter suggested shrugging. 

"Oh! I didn't see that one yet, yeah let's watch it" Nat smiled and searched for it, while Peter went to the door, getting their pizzas. They smelled amazing and Peter was really hungry by now… 

He returned to her and flopped down once more, wrapped himself up in the blankets. Both ate their pizzas in silence while watching the movie. 

(If you haven't watched the movie yet I highly recommend it, it's really cute~) 

After a while, both sought warmth from each other and Nat laid her head against his shoulder. Again, since it was rare for them to spend some quality time together they enjoyed it even more. 

Well fed, sated and tired, both started to progressively feel more sleepy. The movie just ended too and both yawned, stretched.. 

"Let's go to bed shall we?" Nat smiled and Peter nodded, not getting the hint.. . 

"Wanna sleep together?" Nat then asked and Peter looked at her, surprised she would make such a suggestion at all. 

"You don't like sleeping alone right?" she asked to make sure.. Peter just nodded.. 

"Okay come then" she smiled warmly, grabbed his hand and together they blew out all the candles.. as it was so dark already though, Peter took the lead since he could see mostly well, even in the dark. 

They went inside the bath and brushed their teeth and their hair. They went inside Nats room and noticed it started to rain and thunder outside. 

Nats bed looked fluffy and cozy and Peter liked her smell in it. She smelled like roses and ylang ylang since she used beauty products with them in it. That was the scent she had on her all evening too, now that he recalled it. 

Both quickly got under the covers and sighed in relaxation. 

"I'm proud of you Peter" Nat told him after a few moments of silence. Peter turned towards her and looked surprised but happy. Natascha was rare with compliments which made them even more special. 

"You've grown into a fine man. You're strong, well trained, good mannered, good looking and stayed warm and kind even though all of the things that happened… so you can be proud of yourself" she smiled and played with some of his curls again. 

"Thank you. You saying that means much to me" Peter smiled and nestled his head against her palm. 

"You're one of the coolest People I know. I don't know much about your past but I think you could be proud too, that you're here where you are today" he smiled and saw her smile too. 

"Thank you Petey" she huffed and gave him a quick peck on his forehead. 

"Good night" she whispered, rolled away and then it was quiet. Peter nodded, did the same and quickly fell asleep too. 

The night was pleasant and went without special occurrences. 

By the time Peter woke up again, he was spooning Natascha, inhaled her scent and oh! Oh no! He was getting hard! fuck no! not now! an early morning hard-on! 

Carefully he tried to wiggle out of his situation but in his panic didn't realize Nat was awake already.. 

She pinned him down and in a swift movement straddled his lap, getting him speechless. 

"Good morning Petey" she purred and he swallowed around the lump in his throat. Paled. 

"Morning" he forced out a smile, grateful his initial arousal went down again.

"You need to be more careful, young padawan" she scolded him and pinched his nose. 

He smiled as she rolled down again and looked at him. Even with her hair curling in every direction possible, she was the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on.

Still sleepy and relieved she didn't mention his.. accidental, temporary boner, he didn't realize he spoke his thoughts aloud. Only as Natascha laughed a little and cupped his cheeks, he became aware and blushed furiously.

"No need to feel ashamed. I'm flattered to hear you think I'm the most beautiful woman you ever laid eyes on, the other thing was just a natural response~" she smiled and saw him choking in shame. Even his ears were red. She used his uncertain mood to straddle his lap again.. 

"You know.. ever since that Saturday I couldnt stop thinking about some things you said while being on the phone Peter~" she purred and lifted his chin, gently forced him to look at her. He swallowed thickly. 

"The part where I guided the girl through masturbation?" he brought out in a husky voice that got straight to her core. She subconsciously bit her lip and nodded.. 

"It made me throb just as now" she purred and teased him by slowly mapping out his body. 

"Nat I.. I" he stuttered, unsure of what to say.. or to do.. 

"It felt good and I almost came, never before had someone brought me that close, just with words" she confessed and felt his awakening arousal on her pelvis.. good~

"I started to think about some dirty things we could do" she lecherously licked her lips, this time intentionally, while slowly moving her hips, coaxing small gasps out of her partner. 

"Since you made clear, you know exactly how to please women, I imagined riding your face" Peter swallowed again. Fuck that was hot! 

"Just the thought makes me wet Peter. I would ride your face so hard~" she purred and lazily rolled her hips against his now rock hard erection.. 

"Then another thought came ~" she started guiding his hands towards her breasts.

"You could use your webs to make a love swing~ web me up and have your way with me~" Peter was leaking.. he had no trouble imagining the things Nat fantasized about at all.

Her nipples started to perk up at his movements and then he pinched them which made her moan.. 

"I imagined you would be packing here too and I'm not disappointed.. I want you Peter.. I want you inside me.. I'm so wet already, I'm sure you can smell it~" she grinned and gasped in surprise as he turned them around. Nat was laying on her back now, he was kneeling between her bare thighs.. when did he?! 

"Why smelling your arousal when I can lick it?" he purred and got to work immediately. Again, he loved to please~ it was delicious, made him happy and his partners ready, especially the ladies.. 

Peter spread her thighs further apart and licked a wet stripe from her juicy vagina towards her clit, swirled his tongue there and licked down again, slurped and tasted her, both moaning in the process. He licked up again, let his mouth do his work until she practically humped on his tongue. 

He knew she was really close and let off of her, which led to her hips stuttering aimlessly in the air and she groaned in frustration.

"I'm gonna make you so wet for me. And I'm gonna make you cum so good Nat" he promised and licked his lips, heard her sighing in agreement. He went down again and blew over the wet ladyhood in front of him. 

"This time it will be more intense" Peter huffed and proceeded towards her tight knot again. 

"You smell amazing" he informed her in the husky voice, she loved so much and nibbled down on her clit, which sended sparks through her entire body. He let off of her for a second to salivate three fingers, then let them push inside her and fuck her with them, while leaping on her clit once more. Natascha started to writhe again, moaned in ecstasy, as he went faster on both places.

"Don't stop now.. oh fuck.. Peter.." she moaned out loud, started humping again and came as he pinched her nipples too.. 

He let her breathe for a Moment and then slurped on her juices. She started to breathe heavier, as he wandered up again but he intended to tease her some more, so he avoided her swollen, still pulsing cherry and placed some kisses down her hip bones and lower belly. 

He then kissed his way upwards while gently fucking her on his fingers again.   
Peter stopped at her breasts and sucked on her left nipple through the thin garment of her pj's. 

Natascha moaned again, got hotter inside. 

Peter grinned, leaped at her bud, made the fabric wet with saliva, then switched to the other side while rubbing the left one with his free fingers.. 

The fingers inside her went faster as he nipped down her throat, then stopped as he went to have a look on her. Her skin was flushed from arousal, her chest was rising fast.. up and down.. she bit her lips again, which were already swollen.   
She had her eyes closed and now opened them, to see him above her. 

He gently cupped her cheek and brought his wet fingers towards her lips. 

"Taste yourself, taste how wet you are already~ such a beautiful body, so responsive~" he whispered in a teasing voice and licked his lips as she started to suck on his digits. 

He let her do that for a while before removing them again and kissed her instead. It was hot and passionate right from the start, leaving both of them gasping. 

"I want to be inside you" Peter confessed and waited for her permission to do so. She huffed and stroked him once, tugged on his cock, made Peter moan and nodded. 

"I'll be careful yeah? and if.. if something hurts or anything you tell me ok?" 

"I'll be fine~ fuck me little spider.. want you inside, you can go raw though.. I'm on birth control" she purred and he nodded. The need to release was imminent and he wanted to feel her heat and tight wetness as soon as possible.   
He found the lube, lubricated his cock and lined up. 

"I'm gonna go in" he informed her and then slowly pushed further, enjoyed her muscles working around his pulsing cock and only stopped as his thighs nestled against her ass.

"Fuck Peter.. you.. you're even bigger than I imagined.. feels so good" she moaned and looked at him. He was concentrating on not to just have his way with her. She was incredibly tight and warm and wet.. he was fighting to not lose control. She smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer again. 

"Kiss me" she pleaded and moaned in delight as he grinded against her whilst kissing the brain out of her head again. He was an incredible kisser, very talented with his tongue overall~

He started to grind more, as she said it was okay and it didn't last long before he fully fucked her, rough. Every time he bottomed out, he immediately forced her on his leaking, pulsing cock again. 

His hands firmly held her hips and he let one hand slip free, to rub on her clit again. 

The response was immediate. She cramped down and moaned in an even more high pitched voice, sounding ecstatic as he continued pinching and rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

"Oh god.. Peter.. oh.. I'll squirt if you.. fuck I.." she shuddered, arched her back and came, wetting his already overflowing cock with her body fluids as he fucked into her a few more times and came deep inside, stuffed her full with his cum, almost collapsed on her. Both breathed raggedly, tried to control themselves. Nat was still trembling and pulsing around his spent cock and he slipped out to prevent from getting hard again, which definetly would have happened since he was so sensitive. 

Both moaned at the added friction and he rolled beside her, letting his breath stabilize. A small layer of sweat glistened on their bodies as they marvelled together in the beautiful state of post orgasmic bliss. 

They locked hands and kept being quiet, enjoyed the after haze. That was, until Nat sat up and straddled his lap again, kissed him once more and smiled at him, she looked sated. 

"That was even better than I ever could've imagined it to be. I didn't come that hard in for.. a long time so.. if you want to continue sometime, I'm very up for it" she smirked and bit his nose, which made him grin. 

"Let's shower though, I want to be clean when the others come home again" she stated and he nodded. 

Peter stood up first and picked her up, gentlemanly carried her into the bathroom and then they hugged under the water, shared some kisses and enjoyed each other's company. 

Peter then insisted on washing Nats hair and he did it with gentle movements, kissed her neck as he was done and soaped himself. They dried themselves with big towels after and changed into normal clothes. 

Back in her room they faced the used sex smelling air inside so Peter ventilated the room by opening the windows and then helped Nat to change the sheets and recover them with new ones. They put the old ones into the washing machine which conveniently stood right in the bathroom and hugged once more, before parting and going down to eat breakfast. Fortunately they still were alone and enjoyed a rich, healthy breakfast together before the others came back. 

Nothing pointed towards their previous actions as the others came but somehow a few of them looked smug grinning like they did know. It didn't make it any better, that Peter blushed under their gazes either. 

Slowly but steadily the 'lost children returned' and the compound got lively again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Boi. This is actually my first hetero sex scene ever! I write since 2011 I think but I always write yaoi so this was a little bit challenging for me ngl.
> 
> I hope you liked it and I can proudly announce that there's only two Chapters left, so I'll post them either today or tomorrow. 
> 
> If you have asks, ask me if not then not 😁
> 
> Xoxo Riley


	13. The unlucky? Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things don't go as planned.

Ch 13 the unlucky? Chapter 

By the end of the week everyone was present again, including Loki because Peter forgot that it was his birthday on Saturday. He was getting 26 this year and everybody planned a big party for him. 

Unfortunately Peter got very sick due to the previous night patrol, because it started to pour and Peter the thick skull, refused to go home because there was a major incident at the timessquare. As if that wasn't enough he even got shot in the shoulder.. a quiet, peaceful evening was what Peter wanted, not this bullshit. 

Unfortunately the bullet split up inside and lacerated his axillary arteria and he was losing too much blood, way to quickly… 

Fortunately for him though, Tony implemented a constant vital monitoring protocol which informed his mentor if his vitals destabilized and alarmed Dr. Strange as well if his vitals would reach a critical point which was currently the case. 

Tony immediately flew towards his location and despite experiencing 3 middle graded panic attacks, managed to contact Dr. Strange who popped up from one of his sparkling portals to take Peter into an operation room of a shield base, to operate him. 

Peter already lost consciousness as he laid on the surgery table.. many people did procedures on him simultaneously. 

He got undressed, redressed, ventilated, anesthetized, catheterized and tranquilized.

He got infusions and blood transfusions through his i. v. and all of that happened, while dr. Strange operated him as fast and precise as possible.   
He clipped the bleeding and got a hold of every fragment of the bullet remains. 

The operation lasted for like 5 hours.. Peter got 4 bags of blood, 6 more doses of the anesthetic and antibiotics to prevent the wounds from infection. 

It was a hell of a surgery but thanks to Peter's enhanced healing, Tony's and Stephen's quick actions and Stephen's mastered surgery skills and good functioning operating team, a success.. 

Due to Peter's mutant body, there wasn't even a need to put him into a coma.. his vitals stabilized quickly and steadily. The wounds already healed much faster than average and Stephen was sure after 16 hours nothing would be seen anymore. 

Peter woke up like 3 hours after the surgery and panicked as he didn't know where he was at first but then sensed his family and friends...everyone was there, even MJ and Liz! 

They came in duos and hugged him, some cried (Tony, Steve, MJ, Ned and Liz) 

He reassured everything was alright and got a new dose of morphine against the pain. They monitored him for 12 more hours and since everything was alright again and since he got birthday today they let him go. 

Peter though completely forgot about his birthday. No one mentioned it up til now and he really just was tired and wanted to sleep... preferably while cuddling someone of his family. 

Tony picked him up right at the entrance and even apologized that he hadn't got him at the station but Peter just shrugged and told him everything was fine even though he still had a hard time to stand, walk or talk because of everything. Tony hugged him again and gently helped him to get on the passenger-seat. 

Since Peter was still pumped with different med's he fastly fell asleep and even continued sleeping, after Tony placed him down on the big couch and wrapped him up nicely, to prevent him from cooling out. 

Peter slept for mere 3 hours before he awoke again. He blinked a few times and yawned, looked around but no one was there. 

He felt a little bit sway-y, dizzy and his shoulder hurted.. automatically his hands wandered there and he felt the thick bandage wrapped all around. That's why he felt so stiff too! 

As his fingers carefully examined the stiff bandage around his torso and shoulder he tried to recap the things that had happened.. but everything felt so hazy. The bandage he had around his body now, wasn't there before, so somewhere in between Tony picking him up and now, someone must've renewed the bandage and changed his shirt too.. 

Confused he looked around again and just then Tony walked in. He noticed Peter was awake now and approached him. 

"Tony? where is everyone? what happened? someone did a new bandage? why did someone change m-" he couldn't ask further because Tony kissed him to shut him up. 

It was quick but successful. 

"Shh baby, don't overdo it. I'll explain everything okay?" he smiled and caressed Peter's cheek with his fingers. 

Peter nodded. 

"I picked you up at the hospital, remember?", Peter nodded again. 

"Okay good, you were still full of meds and really sleepy, that's why you fell asleep again" 

"Oh.. Okay?" Peter fought against the impulse to apologize.. logically it wasn't bad or his fault either, he just needed the rest. 

"I picked you up and placed you down here on the couch. Stephen said I would have to change your bandages every 2 - 3 hours. The first one I changed is the one you got now. Stephen told me to wrap it tightly, because of the blood and everything. That's why we had to change your shirt too.. it bleeded through.  
Steve and Bucky helped me. You were sleeping so tightly you didn't even notice us" Tony chuckled and gently caressed his head. 

"I just wanted to check on you and renew the badge again okay sweetheart?" Tony asked and Peter nodded. 

Tony helped him out of the bigshirt he was wearing and flinched at the cold metal of the scissors Tony was using to cut the bandage open. 

He heard a surprised but happy noise of Tony and slightly turned his head. 

"It looks way better than before" he approved happily and disinfected it once more, before he patched him up and then bandaged him again. This time way looser than before but not too loose. 

Peter enjoyed Tony's warmth and slightly leaned against him, as he was done. 

"Are you still tired? you can sleep some more if you want, it was a long surgery" Tony mentioned but Peter shook his head. 

"Can we cuddle?" he asked quietly and Tony scoffed. He gently pulled him in his arms and repositioned them so Peter could sit on his lap and hug him. 

"I was scared.. I could feel.. everything. The pain first.. and then I slowly lost consciousness. I thought that would be it.. I.. I thought I would never see you again" he cried and sniffled and hugged Tony tightly even if it hurtled because that made him feel alive. 

"It was traumatic for you.. it's okay and very understandable.. but everything is fine now. You are alright, we are alright and everyone is here baby. They captured the one who shot you too, maybe that helps." Tony whispered and soothed Peter's nerves by caressing his head, neck and back. 

"Thank you Tony, I love you" Peter sniffed again and sighed as Tony kissed his temples. Peter didn't know when but he started to get sleepy again and fell asleep in Tony's arms.. 

This time not for that much time though, because Tony was still hugging him as he woke up again.


	14. Birthday baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was Peter's birthday and everyone came, but Peter forgot 😂 so much happened and since Ben died he never really wanted to celebrate it anymore. Luckily his family understands :)

CH 14 BIRTHDAY BABY

"Mhm..Tony I'm hungry" Peter confessed, still sleepy and yawned. 

Tony laughed a little and hugged him more tightly "what does my beautiful patient want?" he teased and saw Peter blushing. 

"I.. I want some rice pudding with chocolate please" Peter asked and Tony nodded. He carefully detangled their bodies and placed him down, to go over to the kitchen. 

"Steve? Can you come and help me please?" he shouted towards the living room and Steve came. He firstly went to Peter though and hugged him. 

"I'm glad you're okay now doll, had us worryin about 'u" he said and huffed. 

Then he went to Tony and helped him cook the rice pudding for Peter.  
While they were at it, slowly the other avengers came and hugged or kissed him, or both. 

He ate his chocolate rice pudding surrounded by all of them and due to his fast metabolism and requirement of energy to heal properly, he managed to eat the whole pot of it. The second serve came with freshly cutted strawberries and some coconut chips and blueberries draped like a heart. Peter smiled blushing. 

After eating he was sated and happy and Stephen came to have a look at his wound now. The wound though already closed again and not just Stephen was surprised by that. 

"Jesus doll.. how good is your healing ability actually?! what the hell?" Bucky asked and Peter just shrugged. 

He noticed everyone was staring. They looked like they wanted to say something but were hesitant because of some unknown reason. 

"Not that I don't appreciate the company but why are you all here?" he then asked and saw some averting his gaze.. He looked even more irritated, did he miss something? Did something bad happen, that he was yet unaware of? 

"Baby do you know what day is today?" Tony then asked and Peter scrunched up his forehead. 

"Did I miss a special avengers day?" he then asked, completely clueless as to what day today was.. 

"Today is the 10th of august" Tony tried but Peter just shrugged.. 

"Baby it's your birthday today!" Tony finally told him and they all could see the coin dropping.Peter then blushed ashamed and scratched his head in embarrassment.. 

"I.. completely forgot" he admitted, slightly shifting and made everyone smile with it.. 

"We know doll, a lot's happened today. We wanted to set up a big party for ya but then you went to the hospital and now we weren't sure of what you would like so.." Bucky tried to explain.. 

"I haven't had a birthday party since I was 10 years old.. I never.. I usually don't celebrate it, because everytime I do I think of Ben and.. I don't feel like having a big party" Peter smiled and hugged his knees. 

"I wanted to visit May though.. please don't be mad" Peter quietly whispered and flinched at a hand on his head..  
He looked up and saw Steve, smiling. 

"Were not mad doll, it's only natural to feel this way if you haven't celebrated it for so long, but we all got you presents. You can open them when you're alone, they're in your room okay?" Peters stiffened shoulders relaxed again and he smiled, grateful for their understanding. 

"About you aunt though-" Tony began and smiled as Peter looked at the elevator, whose door just opened and May came out. 

Peter shot up and went to hug her immediately, helped her to carry the luggage she had on her arms. Luggage and a pile of pizzas. 

They hugged for a long time before she gave him a kiss on his forehead and caressed his cheeks. "Happy birthday my boy. I heard what happened.. thankfully Tony told me everything and since I thought maybe you don't want to have a party we simply organized pizza" she smiled and put everything down. 

They ate their pizzas in peace and chatted for a while. Peter had a fast metabolism and who could say no to pizza?! 

"I don't.. want to party but… but we.. we could cuddle and maybe watch a movie together? " he asked quietly after they were done with their food and actually thought no one heard him, but Steve, Buck and Tony who was sitting right next to him nodded. 

"Okay let's watch a movie together then" Tony clapped his hands and like 20 Minutes later, everyone was in their pj's, even May because she intended to spend the night, that's what the duffle bag was for, and everyone pulled out blankets and cuddled together. 

Midway through the movie though, Peter fell asleep again and Steve gently carried him into his room, after the movie ended. It was quite late already and everyone was tired. May followed him. 

"I'm grateful that he lives here with all of you" May then told Steve as Peter was properly covered in his bed. 

"It wasn't always easy for him, but since he started living here with all of you, he really blossomed.. so thank you for your care of my boy" she added and smiled as Steve did as well. 

"It's an honor ma'am he's such a good boy. Everyone likes him very much so you don't have to worry" Steve replied and then went to the door again. 

"Good night. If something happens don't hesitate to call us" Steve smiled and went away. May smiled and used Peter's bathroom to get ready for bed. 

As she was coming back into his room Peter was awake again, seemingly just awoke. He yawned and searched for her. 

She smiled and came closer, sat down and caressed his head. 

"My baby is so strong and mature now. I'm so proud of you Peter" she told him and hugged him then with some tears in her eyes. 

"You have a good family here. They all care very much about you" she told him after they parted again and she cupped his cheek. "You also have a ton of presents lying there" she grinned and pointed towards his desk. 

She was right. On his desk laid a pile of gifts from his friends/family, all of them wrapped up in beautiful wrapping paper. He wiggled himself out of his blanket and went to the desk. 

He was excited. Due to their poorness he often didn't get anything, although his uncle and aunt tried but Peter knew their struggle and it was okay, really. 

To have so many presents now was nice too though. May came too and together they unpacked Peter's Gifts. 

Each one had a card to say from who it came.. and for telling birthday wishes of course. 

He started with Bucky and Steve's one.  
It felt soft and heavy!  
It was a weighted blanket! Very nice of them! He always wanted to have one. 

On top of the blanket laid a drawing of Peter and Bucky sleeping on the couch. 

It was beautiful and both seemed very relaxed. Peter didn't know Steve drew them at all! What a nice gift, he would honor it! 

Next was Natasha's. It was a classy bath and spa package with fragrances of multiple flowers, honey and milk.

He couldn't find a brand though and then he looked at the other card, laying beside it and there she wrote: "My dear Petey. I noticed you like my scent so I'll tell you a secret. I make them myself! I found a website to mix ingredients and I did this one especially for you, hope you like it xoxo Nat"

He smiled and took a good whiff of the fragrances, instantly felt relaxed. 

"What a nice gift. I definetly have to ask her about that website" May commented and nosed at the kit too.  
Peter smiled and proceeded towards Clint's gift. 

It was a chocolate box with different kinds of chocolate and a voucher for a tattoo surprisingly! 

He remembered that he spoke to a "customer" at one of his spideys Saturday's about getting a tattoo. Clint was there too, but he actually didn't think he listened. Wow!  
He went on to Thor's package. 

It was asgardian chocolate and a keychain with some keys, a motorbike and a lighting bolt.  
The card said:

"Happy birthday Peter son of midgard. It would be best if we ate the chocolate together, so I can teach you one of our oldest traditions. The keychain is for your own motorbike, which stands in the garage. Thought we could maybe drive together someday. 

Thor

Peter squeaked! a motorbike for himself?! they talked about it but Peter would've never thought Thor would be so considerate about it! 

"Your father liked motorbiking too. Very generous of him to gift you one!" May commented and Peter nodded. 

Loki's present was next. It was the smallest of them all. A little box. 

He opened it and it was a green liquid bottle. It simply read 'time' on it. There was no card or clue, but Peter thought he knew what it was. Before drinking it, he would have to ask Loki about it though. 

Next one would be Bruce's. He didn't expect the doc to gift anything to him, really and was double surprised as he saw a bathrobe for him, it was very fluffy and Peter immediately thought about Nat. Maybe he discussed it with her. There were sweets too. He smiled and continued with Stephen's gift. Another one he didn't think he would get one from! 

It was a bottle of expensive wine and an invitation to his sanctum sanctorium. May asked what this was about. He told her that Dr. Strange was the guardian of the time stone and that it was very generous of him to invite him to this sacred place! 

The next one was Sam's. It was a new backpack and a coupon for 1 year free cinema experience! Awesome. He could use it for 2 persons together and a third person for half the price! 

"May look. Now we can go to see every movie we want together for 1 year free!" he excitedly told her and showed her the coupon. Ned and MJ and Liz too. 

Last but not least there were Tony's packages. There were three, two smaller ones and one bigger gift. 

The long, small one, was the newest version of the stark Phone he told him about 3 days prior! It was lean and black and updated with Peter's AI and linked to his ironspider suit. It's design was just as flawless as ever and May gasped. 

The next small package was a drawing of 5 Ironmen… next to it he wrote: I remembered you wanted to maybe try some things out. Visit me in our lab if you're up for it" without further explanation, Peter exactly knew what Tony meant and couldn't help but blush deeply and hid his head in his hands to hide his embarrassment.

Tony was referring to the words he whispered filthily into his ears as he took him from behind in front of his bathroom mirror. The one where he would be fucked pliant, open and stupid from Tony's Iron man amour. 

Fuck the thought alone made him feel aroused.. but he couldn't act upon it because May was standing right beside him! He swallowed and breathed shakily as he reached out for the last package. 

Inside was a teddybear made out of red roses, surrounded by a plethora of more different coloured ones. The card said he could eat the roses around the teddy, so he immediately got one and tried it. 

She was sweet and delicious! the rose itself was out of chocolate and they were coated with rose-chocolate-sugar glaze. He gave May one too and she was equally surprised. 

Peter was glad it was nothing sexual in there, despite Tony's invitation but no one other than them knew, which itself quickened his heart! a secret with Tony! 

Peter wanted to go down and thank them all for their beautiful gifts but it was very late and he wanted to sleep under his new weighted blanket!  
He decided then he would thank them tomorrow and got himself ready too. 

May cuddled herself near to him and both laid in silence until May told him that Ben would be proud of the man he was today. They talked about Ben for a while and then fell asleep. 

The night went surprisingly quiet and nice, without nightmares or anything! 

May was awake first and already went downstairs. Peter overviewed his presents again and then went downstairs too. Only Bucky and Steve were there and they pulled him between them and cuddled him. 

Peter blushed but smiled and gave them each a quick kiss. 

"Thank you for your present! I really like it" he smiled and closed his eyes as Steve ruffled his hair, got another kiss on his forehead. 

"Do you know where May is?" he then asked, looked around. 

"I'm here" he heard then and saw May with a puppy in her arms. He shot her a confused look and then it clicked. 

"You got me a PUPPY?!" he nearly screamed in disbelief and she nodded. 

"It was too late yesterday but I bought him a week ago. Technically he belongs to us both though " she smiled and let him down. As if he knew, he ran straight towards Peter and cuddled with him. 

Peter started crying. He wanted to have a puppy since he was 3 years old!  
He loved him already! 

"But.. But is it okay for him to live here with us?" he then asked Steve and Buck, really concerned about it. 

Tony came and answered him. 

"It's okay kid. The most time he will be at May's but on every weekend she brings him here. We already decided" he smiled and hugged him too. 

"You have to walk him at least three times a week though" May told him and he nodded. 

"What is his name?" he then asked and May grinned "her name is Leia" she grinned wider as Peter looked surprised. 

"Leia as in 'starwars' Leia?" he asked, quite astonished and everyone laughed. 

"See? I knew he would like it" Tony grinned and petted her head. 

"I gotta go now though sweetie. Bond with her today and later bring her to me okay?" she smiled, hugged and kissed him and went away again. 

Steve and Buck disappeared as well and it was only Leia, Tony and him now. Tony was making himself a coffee as Peter hugged him from behind and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

"Thank you for your gifts Tony" he snuggled his nose on him and gasped as Tony turned them and pressed him flush against the counter. 

"You got my invitation right?"

Peter blushed again and tried to avert his gaze but Tony gently forced him to look him in the eyes. 

"Y-yes daddy I got it" he murmured, cheeks reddening even deeper. 

"Good boy" Tony grinned, seemed pleased and then kissed him with rough passion made them both gasp. 

"Happy birthday baby. I hope you liked it, even though you didn't want to celebrate it" he smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Peter's ear. 

"It was incredible Tony, thank you" Peter smiled and enjoyed Tony's warmth, smell and hug, while Leia snuggled with his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)
> 
> Wow it was kinda hard finding presents for everyone but I think they fit their personalities (at least in some way) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Last time I mentioned the chapters, it's actually 17! My dumbass brain forgot 😂
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it and see you next time 😊
> 
> Xoxo Riley


	15. Dr. Banners tea and pornbots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's time~ also later on as read in the chapter title, Peter's birthday gift comes into action~

CH 15 DR. BANNERS TEA

Peter used the day to play and cuddle with Leia. She was a really charismatic little lady, very calm but playful and he went together with Bruce surprisingly, on a walk. 

It just happened that they met in the hallway and both wanted to take a walk, so they decided they might as well take one together. 

Peter never spended that much time with Bruce before, but he liked him very much! 

They mostly walked in a comforting silence, until they stopped by a lake and Peter slightly hugged him. 

"Thank you for your presents" he smiled and Bruce smiled too. Peter actually didn't count on the possibility of Bruce talking to him, but he did. 

Careful and slow but they really had fun and much more in common as they thought they would have! 

Leia seemed pleased too as they entered the common room in the tower again and Bruce offered him to continue talking if he were up for it. Anytime that is, because he knew, that Peter had things to do. Peter though happily accepted it and then went to bring Leia to May's. 

Since he was there already and May offered him dinner, he stayed a little longer and enjoyed the meal with her. It felt like ages, since they last ate together and neither spoke it aloud but they've missed that. 

They talked a bit about Leia and his and her everyday life before Peter hugged her, said goodbye and left. 

It now began to get more chill in the evenings and he loved it. Autumn was his favourite season! 

Not only the nature showed her beautiful colours, the food was getting warmer and no one was afraid to eat chocolate anymore (not that Peter ever had to care about that). The air was crisp and it usually rained more during autumn. Rain always relaxed him on a very different level.. 

Either way, Peter enjoyed the second walk for today and straight up headed for Bruce's lab section, as he arrived again. 

The Doc was very pored into the book he was reading and flinched in surprise as Peter gracefully flopped down on the sofa next to him. 

"Peter. Nice to see you again. Have you handed Leia over to your Aunt?" he smiled and combed through his hair..   
Peter nodded. 

"We just ate dinner together. It's rare, we got time to do that these days… so we really enjoyed it. I made us a cup of your favorite tea though. I hope I did it justice" he smiled a little nervous and handed him his own blend of tea. 

Bruce sniffled on it, out of habit, and then took a sip, seemed surprised. 

"Peter it's perfect.. how did you?" 

"Well I do observe a lot of things. I remembered your favorite mixture and I really like it too, very calming" he explained with a shy smile and took another sip of his cup. 

Bruce still looked at him like he was impressed but then just shrugged and enjoyed his book again. 

Peter was quiet too, minded his own business. Both felt at ease, not forced to start a conversation about something. They just sat beside each other, enjoyed each other's company and the good tea. 

After both drank up, Peter took the cups with him and said goodbye to Bruce, and that he would look forward to do it again. 

It turns out they did. Actually it started to become some sort of habit for both of them. They usually didn't talk though. Peter would make them tea and they would silently do something whilst enjoying each other's presence. 

They would drink up and then go on with their day. Usually the time was around 5pm when they did it. It felt like a little time out from the day. 

Nearly a month passed where they included their special teatime in their daily routine. Even as Peter had a mission, they separately did it and thought about each other. 

Peter actually took some of Bruce's blend with him, because if he did the drinking ceremony himself, he didn't want any tea but the one they've been drinking together the entire time. 

As they continued it wasn't strange that sometimes Peter would stay a bit longer and on a special friday afternoon, Peter felt so incredibly tired he even fell asleep. Bruce only noticed after some time passed and smiled warmly. 

For someone to actually fall asleep in his presence.. it meant very much to him. 

Everyone always had been scared of him… the green one that is. Tony first started it, joked around with him, poked him with pointy objects to see his reaction. He never told him but the amount of joy he felt at those moments were almost palpable. 

But even Tony wouldn't fall asleep next to him. Peter was a really extraordinary young man. He had a beautiful mind, a gorgeous appearance and a heart out of gold. In order to not let him get cold though, since it almost started snowing outside already, he got a blanket and covered him with it. 

Peter slept for like 2 ½ hours before he woke up again, sighed in comfort because of the warmth and then realised where he was and that the only heating source in his reach would be Dr. Banner. He nervously looked up and saw that Bruce actually fell asleep too.. 

His book almost falling off his lap, his glasses in his right hand, a relaxed expression on his face. It was very rare to see Bruce so relaxed and Peter felt happy for him to be this way. 

He used this special occasion to study some of Bruce's facial features.   
He didn't lie that Saturday, as he told the girl on the phone that he found him to be attractive. 

He could be incredibly cute and was really smart too. Peter felt sorry for him, that everyone was scared of him and didn't want to be in his reach if something happened.. it seemed lonely. 

Peter though was stronger than him and he felt at ease with him. Not only because the strength but him as a human as well. 

There has always been some kind of distance between them though. A bridge of sorts, he wasn't able or afraid to cross.. now that he let himself relax to the point of sleeping beside him, made him feel they took a great step forward in their relationship. 

It wasn't the case that Peter wanted to have sex with him only.. the sex resulted from mutual agreement on all sides. Peter didn't plan anything of it at all.. it just happened to be mutual pining and well, things just evolved from there, much to his and their liking though. 

Peter respected Bruce and his decisions, as well as the ones from the others. He just didn't overthink it that much. 

They wanted him, he wanted them, simple as that...and he wanted Bruce. He made it clear that special Saturday and he was sure Bruce didn't forget but again, if he didn't want him that way, it was totally fine too. He actually really enjoyed their quiet tea ceremonies, every day so far. Bruce knew how stressful life could be, heck he was the first one to know… given his connection with the green one. 

Life sometimes was a string of cursed events, constant worries and stress. Peter knew that too well, but he respected Bruce even more for his coping mechanisms. So, for Bruce to be so relaxed was a really rare and appreciated sight for Peter. 

He didn't want to wake him up and tried to carefully crawl away. Unfortunately he actually did wake him with that in the end.. Peter apologized immediately… he felt really bad now but Bruce shushed him.. 

"It's okay. I wanted to thank you Peter. I really enjoy our everyday teatime. I think that the tea ever tasted better with you around" Bruce smiled and ruffled his hair. 

He let go of him and stretched groaning. Peter exhaled a little air he held as Bruce patted him and went away too.. 

Later that night, Peter jerked himself off to the thoughts of Bruce fisting his hair while shoving his big dick inside his throat and using him as a flashlight. He was sensitive and came rather quickly, held his pounding heart. 

Gods, he wanted him. Bruce was like a flower, despite his hulk persona that is. He was shy and reserved, distant and despite all that delicate. He was a human too and it was only natural for humans to crave intimacy and love, yearn for touches and friends..(at least those who want/feel it. I hear you Aros and Ace's and allos etc. I hear you and I support you!) Bruce was rare with that. Since everyone was afraid they wouldn't come near him too much, not trusting him enough. 

That's why he was like a flower. A shy little one but with a great beauty, he must be handled carefully in order to make him bloom, and that was what Peter intended to do.. just as he told the girl. Coaxing him out of his shell, showing him the beauty of giving up the control, trusting him unconditionally, knowing that Peter could handle every part of him. 

The next day he tested the waters as he came and brought him their tea. He didn't put the tea on the table as usual but gave him the cup in his hands. Their fingers touched and Peter observed Bruce's reaction. Nothing. Well.. not bad for the start. 

Peter then proceeded to behave differently, as he sat much closer than usual. 

Bruce shot him a confused look but didn't do anything beside that. Good. He wasn't freaking out, that was positive! He actually didn't really expect him to freak out but as far as he could tell, was that Bruce wasn't feeling uncomfortable and that was more than enough for now. 

They then proceeded throughout their ritual as usual. In the end though, shortly before Peter would walk away he decided to go another step forward by hugging him. It was just a short hug but a hug was a hug.. and Bruce hugged him back!!! 

Peter was incredibly happy about that improvement and happily hopped away and left him alone. 

Bruce slightly amused shook his head, Peter wasn't really hard to read. It was true that he didn't forget about Peter's words that Saturday, he just didn't know if he himself, wanted him that way too… not many people would consider him in a romantically or sexually involved relationship though and he felt honored.. but nonetheless it scared him.. in some way at least. 

He was curious though, where Peter would lead them and convinced himself to play along if it made Peter as happy as just right now. Bruce smiled and then went back to work, the next teatime's would be interesting, that was for sure. 

It turns out they actually weren't. Somehow Bruce thought Peter would straight forwardly continue to try to 'coax him out' but all Peter did was the same as the other days. Giving him his cup and sitting closer than before. 

Bruce thought maybe he wanted to take things slow, in order for him not to freak out or maybe get scared but that wasn't the case at all, Bruce actually started to like the sudden closeness with the young spiderling. 

Again, it has been ages or at least it felt like that, that one wanted him in that way.. and it wasn't like Bruce didn't find Peter attractive, he definetly was. A young healthy adult. Strong, not weak, actually strong enough to take on the hulk if necessary… and that's why it felt easy to let him do what he wanted to do, because he knew if something were to happen, Peter would be capable of stopping him. 

3 days Peter kept his new behaviors then started to get more brave as he cuddled himself against him more. 

Bruce liked the pace he was going with but it was time to see the ultra happy smile again. He slowly, but carefully laid an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in closer. Peter looked surprised at first and then the happiness showed on his face again and Bruce smiled too. 

Peter was adorable with that smile in his eyes. 

Unfortunately Peter then had a spontaneous mission in russia with Nat and Steve. The mission lasted a total of 11 days and 6 Hours and Peter failed to go to Bruce because he was so damn tired. 

That's why he stumbled dead tired towards his lab, in just his pj's and two cups of tea, at 3 am.. Bruce still was working, seemed to be a thing among the three of them.. not a good one though. 

Bruce looked as tired as Peter as he looked up to see who came by such a late hour. He looked confused but happy as Peter came and looked towards the clock. 

"Welcome back, but you shouldn't have Peter, I'm happy though, come let's sit" Bruce offered him and took the tablet from his slightly shaking hands. 

Peter sighed and apologized, felt bad for abandoning him for so long but Bruce just hugged him and told him that everything was fine. He slightly pushed Peter onto the couch and then wrapped him up in a blanket. 

Peter was so tired he actually fell asleep before he could drink his tea and Bruce huffed. He carefully tugged him against him, finished his tea and then wanted to carry him into his room but Peter murmured something that sounded like "Wanna stay here". 

Bruce huffed again and changed course. He gently laid him down in his bed, made himself ready too and slipped into his bed to Peter. 

"Thank you" Bruce murmured and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before wrapping himself up and fell asleep too, it was late after all. 

The next morning came fast. Both awoke almost at the same time and Bruce watched as Peter looked around, visibly confused where he was before he spotted Bruce who just woke up, yawning. 

"Dr.. Banner? why am I?" Peter looked even more confused and checked his clothes.. same as yesterday.. huh..   
Bruce laughed a little and ruffled his head. 

"You came to me.. it was 3am and you apologized for not being able to share a tea with me all this time. You fell asleep rather quickly though, you must've been really tired. After you fell asleep I wanted to carry you in your own room but you asked me to stay and I agreed" Bruce simply explained and noticed Peter's blush. It was frankly adorable. 

"Nothing happened beside us sleeping" he smiled reassuringly and saw Peter's disappointment about that. 

"Or did you actually expect it ?" Bruce asked cheekily and saw how Peter's blush intensified and him shift in embarrassment. 

"Peter I'm not dumb. I knew what you wanted right from the start. It was very cute how you bravely tried your best to 'coax' me out~" Bruce smiled and intertwined their fingers. 

"I-is that.. a... uhm.. yes then?" Peter gathered all his courage to ask. His heart pounded fast and hard inside his chest as a few seconds passed unanswered. 

"I'm not sure but I like you and I'm interested. Tell me what you want to do" he grinned and Peter gasped.. 

"Like.. everything?" he asked, uncertain. 

"everything" Bruce whispered on Peter's knuckles and kissed them then. 

Peter flushed again and squirmed around as he told Bruce he wanted to blow him and being used by him in every way possible. Clearly Bruce became hard from those fantasies and allowed Peter to give him head, but he also told him he wasn't sure where this whole thing would lead and that he needed time to figure things out. 

Peter agreed, said he wasn't sure either and just wanted to expand his experiences. And an experience it was.. Bruce's dick wasn't remotely long but thicc ™ and Peter still gagged on it. 

He accomplished his goal as Bruce came down his throat with a string of curses and a fist in his hair which made him moan deliciously. 

Bruce wanted to hear more and slowly jerked him off, while watching his every reaction. Another thing Peter was right about. He observed him in order to know how to please him the best way and then he did. Due to Peter's enhanced sensitivity he didn't last long and they kinda cuddled after it, to calm down..   
They talked some and set boundaries. 

Bruce actually thought about it and told him he didn't want a romantically involved relationship right now, but was up for some of Peter's so called 'experiences'. No kissing, not much talking, just sex.. almost like their teatime. 

In order to make that happen though, they at least had to talk once about their fantasies and their limitations, so they did. 

Peter told him and Bruce told Peter, because communication was the key in relationships. After their talk both needed something to drink and a little time to process the new information about each other. While Peter was at it, he walked Leia together with Clint surprisingly. 

Due to unfortunate events and a rather long mission from Clint they haven't had enough time to properly talk about their relationship status yet. Whew much talking today.. 

Peter had no fear that Leia would run away or be rude to other dogs if he let her off the leash, because May and he began to school her at a dog training and she was really smart and learned rather quickly. While Leia strolled and played around they sat down on a bench and talked. 

Clint's wife wasn't really happy about the whole deal. She wanted it to be a one time thing before and she kept her opinion. Clint apologized but Peter understood and gently caressed his hair. 

"As I told you before, I don't want to be a reason your marriage crumbles Clint… so it's totally fine by me" he smiled and got kind of a goodbye kiss from the hawk before they went to the tower again. 

Well Peter actually brought Leia to May and went back after that. Back at the tower he practically ran into Tony who was just about to order some takeaway. 

Not much of the other ones were around and Peter used it to spend some more time with Tony. 

The last week's have passed in the blink of an eye.. sometimes it just was like that. Everyone had much to do, despite their superhero persona and he actually didn't see Tony much these past days. He missed him. 

They ordered sushi and they moved to Tony's lab again. The food was delicious and the company was great. They talked about a few things and then Tony ordered Peter to straddle his lap. Peter ever so eager, touch-starved did it without hesitation. 

"Are you satisfied?" Tony asked as Peter felt comfortable. Peter looked at him in confusion before it clicked and he went beet red.. 

He squirmed a little but nodded, though it was nearly two weeks without any Sex, which in his case was very rare..   
He told Tony that. 

The older man gently caressed Peter's hair and then started to grope his ass, which made Peter gasp. 

"You want to? I still got your present baby" Tony purred and kissed his neck as Peter breathed a 'yes daddy' into his ear. 

Tony grinned and let Jarvis bring out the bots, secured the lab and made sure to keep their privacy with darkened windows and sound proofed walls, friday in secure mode for his laboratory. 

"No one will hear you scream Darling" Tony grinned cheekily and then made out with him, while simultaneously slowly jerking him off. 

Since it actually were two weeks without sex, Peter was even more sensitive than normal and he came rather quickly, slightly falling against Tony, panting hard.

"What is the limit of your orgasm streaks?" Tony then asked out of the blue and Peter distractedly answered "6"

Tony stopped his movements and looked at him in surprise. "6 times after one another?" Peter nodded, started to pant faster again, as Tony worked him skillfully to his second orgasm tonight. 

Peter got hot.. they still had all of their clothes on and he needed to change that! especially after he just came again.. 

"Tony.. off" he panted and tugged at Tony's clothes.. Tony snickered, shoved him a little aside and started to undress himself, well the shirt at least.. 

They continued for a while. Tony kneading his full booty, whispering filthy things into his ears, he knew made him desperate.. and desperate he became.. 

"Tony" Peter whined, rutted against him and Tony knew by his sounds hence desperation, Peter was close to his third orgasm already so he ordered him to stop.

Peter whined again but eventually stilled and got a kiss and a "good boy" as a reward, which sent multiple shivers down his spine.. 

"Don't forget your present baby, I fine tuned them, hopefully to your likings, they vary in size and know how to handle your strength if you leash out. You get fucked 5 times now and I'll do the last one, you got me?" 

Peter nodded weakly.. Tony wanted to extend his streak? Tony carefully lifted him up and guided him to the waiting bots.. 

"The sight alone almost managed to make him cum. There were 5 Iron-man suits with hardened erect cocks and they were just waiting for Tony to give the command to wreck Peter. 

"Peter if it's getting too much for you to handle, you tell me alright? I considered as much as possible but still" Tony ordered. Peter nodded absentmindedly and practically drooled about the sexbots. 

Tony huffed and without further warning commanded them to grab Peter tightly and the first one to fuck him.. 

Peter had a self lubricating whole now, since he already came two times he was pretty wet down there and the first suit had no problem in entering him at all. 

It was cold and hard but also heating up with his body temperature which was surprisingly pleasant. MK215p thrusted forth until he was fully seated inside and almost instantly started to fuck him, hard! 

"Ahh Tony.. ah no.. too mu-.. I'll cum" Peter whimpered and heard him snicker again. "Already my beautiful boy? We haven't even started yet~" he purred and watched as Peter bit down his lips, trying to hold himself back but it was no use, the bot instinctively found his good spot and he was done for. He cried out and came, whimpered as the bot halted and slipped out.. 

The bots shifted and held his body as the next one entered him.. It was cold again and.. And the bot was slightly bigger than the previous one.. 

Peter moaned in over sensitivity as this one did him just as hard as the last one, right from the start. Peter started to cry from ecstasy and over sensitivity and blushed as he noticed Tony staring, while slowly stroking himself. 

The bot was nailing his good spot right away and Peter clamped down crying for real now as the next one entered immediately after. 

This time it was different though.. Tony programmed the third bot to be slow and rhythmically thrusting. Good planning ahead, to give Peter time and a little timeout from the harsh fucking he experienced so far. 

Although he was going slowly Peter whimpered beautifully, started to struggle a little bit, wanted to get free.. so he actually (Tony didn't know if he did it consciously or subconsciously) started to build up strength to get free, but as Tony mentioned earlier, he spent much time to configurate and program his boys so they were perfectly prepared for an outleash of Peter's powers. 

All that while he kept getting fucked ever so slowly, no faltered movements and Peter was heating up again as his fifth orgasm builded up inside him.. 

"Tony.. Tony" he whimpered and bit down on his lips so hard they were starting to bleed a little.. 

"want.. kiss.. plea ahh.. Tony" Peter whimpered again and Tony commanded them over to him. He softly caressed Peters cried wet- cheeks and smiled at the desperation in his eyes. 

"You want a kiss baby boy?" he growled and slowly rubbed his thumb over Peter's swollen, slightly bloody-bitten lips. All Peter could do was whimper and nod, cause the bot never stopped working himself deeper into him. 

Tony obliged and kissed him sweetly, felt Peter crying again and then he straight up whined as he came again, going limp as the bot bottomed out. 

Peter was falling against Tony and breathed uneven.. he slightly trembled and snuggled up in Tony's arms.. Tony hugged him and placed kisses everywhere he could reach to calm Peter down.. 

"You okay honey? do you want to stop?" Tony asked and noticed Peter nodding.   
It simply was too much for him right now.. 

"I'm.. I'm sorry" Tony heard him choking on tears. Tony softly pushed him, so he could look at him and caressed his cheeks.. 

"Baby there is literally absolutely nothing you have to apologize for. Hey.. Pete it's okay" Tony smiled and soothed his upset boyfriend by caressing his still trembling figurine. 

"I'm not mad. I love you. You did nothing wrong. I'm actually very proud of you. You told me that it was too much, just as I asked you to do. You're such a good boy Peter" Tony smiled and heard him sniffle a little.. 

His trembles, slowly started to decrease and his sniffles too.. It dured a little, but Peter eventually looked up to see Tony and got a loving smile. 

"You're not mad?" he asked, shyly rubbing his swollen eyes.. 

"No baby. I'm not mad at you. Why would I? I love you. You did good, almost did it" he smiled and saw Peter blushing, before he was hiding in the crook of his neck again. 

"I still want you Daddy" he confessed smiling and started to nip on Tony's throat and neck, shuddered as Tony's fingertips started to play with his nipples. Peter's cock started to harden again, as Tony slowly but steadily rocked his still hard cock between his wet ass cheeks and moaned as he lapped on his buds. 

"You want me to make love to you right darling? I will sweetie" Tony purred and kissed his chest before he slowly entered him, felt Peters loose, wet hole around his cock, as he rather quickly plopped inside and came to a halt. 

He kissed him and then put as much love in his movements as he could, whispering sweet things into Peter's ears while doing so, caressing and kissing every inch of skin Peter had to offer. 

He held him like he was fragile and soft and it was heavenly and exactly what Peter needed, pornbots long forgotten as he literally drowned in the love Tony was bathing him in. 

His movements were slow, unhurried and still right on the spot, as he hitted his prostate gland every time.. it was good but not enough, so Tony started to get a little faster, only so much that Peter panted again and rather quickly painted his and Tony's belly in his cum again. 

Tony grinned and trusted deeper, faster until he came too, coating Peter's insides with his cum too.. 

Peter needed a little timeout to get himself together again and Tony let him, just held him, caressed him again, gave him time. Quite the time passed before Peter moved again, he smiled at Tony's worried expression. 

"Thank you Tony.. I'm fine now.." he smiled and kissed him, hugged him back and snuggled himself more onto him. 

"You smell good and I really want to sleep now" he yawned and felt Tony chuckle.

"We got to clean ourselves first, baby" Tony huffed and walked over the little bathroom he attached to his lab for times like this. Returning to Peter, he gently cleaned the almost sleeping boy first, then himself, properly dressed him up and carried him towards the elevator. 

They met Steve in it but Peter was already sound asleep, not noticing both men looking at him adoringly.. 

"We'll go to sleep now. G'night Steve" Tony smiled and stepped into his private area, gently laying down Peter a few seconds later. He carefully wrapped him up into a blanket, kissed his forehead and went to sleep after some preparations himself. 

Tony carefully pulled Peter closer and enjoyed his warmth as he slowly drifted into sleep as well, thinking about Peter as he did so.


	16. Come on doc let's play~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen shows up and takes Peter with him. Things happen and Peter gets drugged 😉

CH 16 DOCTOR COME ON LET'S Play ft. Omron the tentacleplantpet

After getting wrecked like that, physically and emotionally as well, it wasn't very uncommon for Peter to sleep like a stone. 

He slept for 14 hours straight before he opened his eyes again, cuddled himself more against Tony, who was still or again? at his side. Peter's first glance went over to the clock and he noticed it was already after 2 pm! 

A little startled he looked up to meet Tony's gaze.Tony looked amused and simultaneously worried.. 

"Hey there sleepyhead. Had a good night's sleep? you slept like a stone.. I was worried you'd never wake up again" Tony snickered and kissed him. 

"I'm… fine I think. A lot happened the past weeks and it seems like I really needed a little timeout from everything" Peter shrugged and wrapped his arms around Tony to hug him. 

Tony of course hugged him back and they were just sitting like that for a while, before Peter's stomach growled and he blushed.. 

"Hungry baby? the others had lunch already but they left you some. I haven't eaten lunch yet either." Tony admitted and smiled as Peter took his hand and slowly dragged him up. 

They strutted down in their pj's, new ones because the old ones were full (of cum) and held hands as they approached the kitchen, no one was around though. 

While Tony brewed coffee for them Peter reheated the lunch the others made.Since it were chicken wraps Peter put them into the oven. 

While the wraps were heating up again he snuggled himself onto Tony again, who was impatiently waiting for the coffee can to be filled. 

Tony smiled and enjoyed Peter's warmth, as Peter enjoyed his, sniffling his scent, which he associated home with. Both stood there for a solid 5 Minutes then the can was filled and the wraps were done as well. 

They got comfortable on the living room couch together and watched some tv while eating breakfast. Neither of them spoke about it but a little domesticated life-moment sometimes was a real blessing. 

They cuddled some more after eating and drinking up and enjoyed the silence together.. 

"Hey Tony?" Peter asked after a while and turned his head to look at him.. 

"hm? " Tony answered, lifted a brow.. 

Peter blushed and mumbled "nothing just.. I love you" he smiled and hid his face on Tony's chest. Tony huffed smiling and held him, kissed his tucked head and whispered "I love you too Peter"

Both smiled and kept each other company for another while, until Tony had to attend business meetings for SI and Peter had a spontaneous date with Dr. Strange, who came shortly after their lunch out of the elevator, surprisingly not dressed in hero uniform but casual, to steal Peter away for now. 

Peter was happy and told him to wait a bit. He dressed himself up properly and then approached the doc again, who seemed very pleased with the choice of his outfit. 

"It suits you and is very thought through, because it got really cold outside by now" he expressed his thoughts and they went into the elevator again. 

Stephen didn't say a word where they would go which made it very mysterious and exciting! 

Turns out they firstly went off to walk together. They walked through the central park and it started snowing a bit. Both took their time to watch the snowflakes falling down and one actually landed on Peter's nose. 

Stephen rubbed her away with his thumb and licked it afterwards which did all kinds of things to Peter apparently. The look he shot Peter as he did it, was very clear intended as well and Peter blushed. 

"Let's go and find a café to heat up again shall we?" the older man smiled innocently and if nothing happened and walked away. Peter huffed amused and followed him into much less crowded streets until they found a cute little café together. 

It was pretty small but an old lady warmly welcomed them and led them to a smoke free little nook. 

They got themselves comfortable and enjoyed the tea and cakes they ordered, all while shooting glances to each other. 

They actually didn't talk much but they didn't have to, they talked via their eyes. It was an interesting and fun game and even the waitress blushed by their intense 'eyesex'. 

The cake was just as delicious as the tea and they stopped for a moment to take time and enjoy their time-out moment. Only until Peter casually put his sock-clad foot in Stephen's lap and casually applied pressure while talking about some scienc-y things though... 

Stephen got caught off guard with it, just as planned, but rather fastly caught up to him and used a circle of compressed magic down his body to make things difficult for Peter as well.

From that point on, they practically devoured their cake and tea to get away from here. Both became hot and Stephen paid in a hurry. 

They vanished through one of his circles behind the café in the alleyway and got directly into the sanctum sanctorium of NY city.

For a moment Peter forgot about everything else and watched with glittering eyes everything that they kept there. It really felt important and even sacred in some way.. much in opposition to the filthy images they currently had in their minds though. 

After a short while of amazement Peter remembered what was going on and turned towards Stephen again but the doc was gone. Surprised and a little confused Peter looked around but no one to see.. huh.. 

He looked some more but actually hadn't wait too long, before the red cape of Dr. Strange flew towards him. The cloak led him to a small spiral staircase, which he walked up and found a little room, packed with books, plants and medicine. 

A fine fragrance lingered in the air and Peter tried to find out what it was.. it smelled really beguiling. 

He had no chance to find the source though, because the cape shut down the door and tackled him onto the bed, which undeniably smelled like Stephen. 

"Stephen?" he asked, a little scared but still aroused and waited for him to show up. 

Nothing happened, well in terms of Stephen showing up that is. The cloak though undressed him and wasted no time in stuffing him full with a really well shaped dildo in a size that stretched him out really well. 

Peter almost choked in shock but quickly got harder, since he already has been riled up since the café, and moaned while the cloak was penetrating him with the toy. For a brief moment Peter wondered if Stephen was somewhere around, watching him getting fucked on his bed but then he faintly noticed another door and heard the spray of water. He had no time to focus on it too much though, because the cloak was unforgiving and unpredictable in his movements with the toy.

Soon Peter began drooling and leaking onto the docs bed. He was making a mess, as the cloak hit his prostate gland and Peter slumped down, breathed harder. 

The cloak let off of him and Peter thought that would be it, but oh was he wrong… because now, all of a sudden a plethora of slimy tentacles wound their ways to him, restrained his movements and occupied both his mouth and insides with its tentacles. 

Peter noticed the smell he was noticing earlier came from this.. well he didn't know what it was but maybe a plant? 

It was slowly driving him mad and the realization came too late. The doctor was drugging him with some kind of aphrodisiac maybe.. but.. but it didn't feel too strong or uncomfortable. His senses, which were always on overdrive, calmed down a bit and only the sensory sense, the tasting and smelling senses amplified...Everything else became more dull.. Let him focus even more on the movements of the tentacles all around his body.. His heart rate kept being at bay as well and he could solely devote himself to the pleasure, which sure was a completely otherworldly experience for him. 

The nectar or liquid the slimy tentacles secreted, tasted really good and Peter completely lost track of time or count, how many times he came already. Everything just felt too good! 

The slimy texture of the tentacles combined with his self lubricating insides really started to make obscene squelching sounds, and the flapping noise of the tentacles penetrating him was almost too much to handle.. 

At first the tentacles had been cold but gradually heated up by taking Peter apart again and again. He actually came for the 6th time already, as he felt some pair of warm hands on his body, which brought him back into reality, at least a bit. 

"Look at you.. fucked open and oh so pliant hmm ~my petplant did excellent work on you" Stephen purred and started to give him head, as the tentacles continued to fuck him in both holes.

Peter felt indeed open. He was constantly leaking and the combined movements on his body brought him to his 7th orgasm already. Stephen swallowed everything, it wasn't much left anyway, and then the tentacles disappeared. 

Peter seemed a little far away, too high from the drug and hormones floating inside his body. Dr. Strange knew that though and simply kissed and caressed his abused body until his metabolism got the hang of it and he would sober up again. 

It lasted like 20 minutes and Peter was coming off his high a bit, watching Stephen taking care of his abused body. 

"Hello there" he grinned sassily and kissed him without waiting for his reply. 

Peter enjoyed the kiss and Stephens wandering hands, as they found his stiffened cock again. 

"Your refractory period is very short, that's really amazing. I wonder how many times you could've come before passing out, if I kept you on my plant pet" Stephen murmured and got a bite from Peter which startled him.. 

"You usually ask someone before you drug them and let them get fucked by a houseplant-pet" he informed him in an amused tone but Stephen just shrugged.

"Did you like it?" he asked cheekily and Peter laughed a little "Uhuh.. it felt great. Nothing hurted or felt uncomfortable.. it was just one explosion of pleasure after another" he smiled and Stephen nodded, seemed pleased with his answer. 

"Well maybe, but now I'm in charge and I dreamt about this, since that fateful saturday morning so be prepared.." Stephen informed him. 

Peter shuddered in arousal and nodded eagerly, waiting for him to slide in, to slide home, but Stephen didn't, at least not right away.

He gently nibbled at his skin at first and then explored his whole body with lips, tongue, teeth and hands. By the time he was at his flushed cock again, Peter's body was marked with hickeys and bite marks.. his nipples were swollen and shone in an angry red and Peter was a whimpering moaning mess. 

Stephen soothed his desperation by kissing him again and then marveled in the sight of his young lover as he finally entered him.. 

In opposition to the almost angry sex he had with his pet, Stephen enjoyed slowly taking him apart, teasing him, as much as he could and Peter loved every second of it, especially since the doc knew the anatomy of his body and hitted his prostate gland right from the start. 

He moved so slowly though, that it never seemed enough, but their orgasms builded up nonetheless...both too riled up already. 

The room was filled with their moaning, panting and movement noises, as the bed croaked every time Stephen repeatedly trusted in. 

Peter's skin flushed.. he felt his orgasm coming again and Stephen seemed to know as well, because he grinned cheekily again and then started to wreck him with force. Peter couldn't possibly last 5 more thrusts before cumming again, taking Stephen with him as he dumped his load deep inside him. 

Both moaned, voices a little strained. The kiss they shared then was sweet and promising. After their kiss, the second effect of the pets-fluid kicked in and Peter became comfortable and tired. 

He simply snuggled himself against Stephen, to seek warmth and mumbled something inaudible before he fell asleep. Stephen smiled lovingly and carefully cleaned Peter with help of a little magick, changed the bedsheets this way as well.. 

Afterwards he fast fell asleep too. Both had quite the peaceful night and it actually was Peter who awakened first, so he had the opportunity to look around a little bit. He quickly spotted the pet plant, looking somewhat innocent, really it just looked like any other plant!.

Maybe the doc put magick upon it, to act that way. He carefully kept getting closer, really intrigued how it worked until a sudden tentacle shot forward and wrapped around his finger. It practically caressed him and Peter giggled.. 

"Good boy" he whispered more to himself but he heard an amused laughter from the bed and hastily turned around, cheeks blushing in a deep shade of red as he saw Stephen eying him curiously. 

"Haven't had enough? up for another round? " he grinned and Peter blushed even more, he really became flustered as he was trying to explain that he only wanted to know how it worked and stuff.

Stephen quickly calmed him down and came over, possesively tugged him against his chest and rubbed along the tentacles suckers. The tentacle looked like shuddering and let go of Peter. 

"Did it just.. laugh?" Peter asked in complete amazement and looked closer. 

"Yeah it's ticklish, I trained him that way, so when it's time to stop he knows" Stephen simply explained and then got a closer look on Peter's skin. All blemishes and hickeys faded already and he slowly caressed his fairy skin with a finger.. 

Peter shuddered and turned his head to look at him.. he met the doc's eyes.  
Peter counted in on the possibility to see lust or joy but the emotions he found in them were different.

Adoration, love, amazement, tenderness.The doc looked at him like he was delicate and beautiful and Peter's heart skipped a beat. 

He didn't know what to say, nor had he the courage to break the moment. 

Sadly every moment passes though and Stephen sighed. He kissed Peter's neck and whispered.. "Do you want to shower? I'll make breakfast" 

Peter nodded smiling and let Stephen guide him to a quite simple bathroom. 

"Take your time, I'll be downstairs" Stephen smiled, pecked his lips and disappeared. 

Peter was getting flustered again... actually he never would have thought Dr. Strange would be such a softie. He pictured him more arrogant and not like this... this almost romantic side of him made him melt and he kinda didn't know how to handle it. 

It didn't feel bad though, just unfamiliar with him, given they actually didn't have that much business together so far. 

Peter quickly showered, not wanting to keep Stephen waiting for too long, changed and went downstairs, followed the music and smell of bacon and eggs. 

Arriving at the kitchen, Peter became witness, of one of the coolest things ever. Stephen was standing in midst of levitating things. 

Next to him, a sharp knife cutted some fruits and vegetables, on the other side a cloth of some sort cleaned a pan.. Stephen flipped the eggs and made a movement with his pointing finger and two teacups, a teapot and a stove flew towards the table and gently landed there. 

Stephen turned around and almost let the pan fall down, because he got scared by Peter. 

"You were so quiet, I haven't sensed you, at all" Stephen laughed after a few moments of shock and carefully set the pan down on the table as well. 

"Have a seat, you're my guest" Stephen smiled and waited for Peter to follow his order. 

"That was so cool.. got to be one of the coolest things I've ever seen" Peter excitedly confessed and saw the doc smiling again. 

"Took years of practice but it sure comes in handy sometimes" he admitted and served him the freshly cutted fruits with a tiny spoon. He sat down as well and both started to eat. 

It was delicious. The fruits and veggies were fresh and cold, the tea was well tempered and absolutely delicious, the toasts were perfectly brown and the sun shone in, just as if she wanted to confirm that it would be a remarkably good day today. 

Both enjoyed the slowness of their time together and Stephen brought him home, through one of his portals. 

He kissed him again and then wished him a beautiful day and vanished again.

Since it was almost lunchtime now, most of the other Avengers trotted in and all of them smiled at Peter's happiness. 

He was cuddling with Leia in the sunlight and watched the people down to his feet rushing through their day.. 

"Did you have fun with doctor mysterious?" Tony asked and Peter snickered.. 

"Yes, the sanctum sanctorium is so cool, there's a lot of stuff there it's really awesome" he smiled brightly and then told them even more excited, about the levitating things and that it was just like in the movies. 

Everyone was amused by his excitement and after he cuddled with some of them, he hopped upstairs, actually had some homework to do. 

As he entered his room, he felt like it was ages, since he last slept in his own bed and he took time to get in sync with his place again. He cleaned his working table first and then sat down to study, answer mails and do some work stuff. 

The sun almost disappeared for the day, as Peter finally was done and he groaned at his slightly stiffened muscles.   
Tomorrow was another Saturday and he was already excited about the people who he would learn to know.. 

His eyes wandered around and he spotted some of his birthday presents still lying around unused. The very first thing that piqued his interest was the little bottle Loki gifted him. 

Absent-minded he caressed his bracelet he got from the god, still wore it everyday just as he told him to, and wondered what it was about. 

He hadn't seen him since their little paradise situation a few months ago and he really wished to know now, what the 'time' bottle was about. 

Just as he wanted to discard it again, he noticed the bracelet starting to heaten up and before he could properly grasp the situation, was being hauled in by none other than the god of mischief himself.

"Loki" Peter happily pointed out and hugged him back. 

"Hey there little spiderling. I noticed you were thinking about me and since I was bored anyway I decided to come. So what is going on ?" he asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Peter's gleaming red ears. 

"I uhm.. just thought of you and missed you and.. could you please explain to me what your gift is about?" he asked shyly and even tripped a bit forth and back. 

Loki looked at him in confusion before he spotted the bottle inside his hands. 

"Oh that! I thought you already used it. It's what it says. If you drink this you will obtain the basic skill of controlling the time. I made it myself so it's more potent and powerful. If you have the basic ability to do that, you can train it to become more advanced in time magick. I'll gladly assist you if you want" Loki offered smiling and saw Peter drinking the liquid.

He bewitched it to taste like candy and saw the surprised look immediately.   
Loki could also see how his magick spreaded throughout Peter's body like tiny green snakes. 

Peter felt a warmth bloom in his belly and then it faded and he didn't feel remarkably different. 

"You will feel and use it, when the time comes" Loki promised and kissed the back of his hand. 

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he then asked and Peter requested their secret time loop paradise (tlp). 

Loki gladly took him with him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I Def. will use omron again somewhere 😂 An Avengers orgy maybe /ft sex pollen or some idk.
> 
> Hope you liked it. Was the first time writing something with tentacles 😁


	17. No limits for love (and lust) among friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sokovja scandal and Ultron the avengers iniative lost the public appreciation. The only exception is Peter or rather Spiderman and because that's the case, shield tries to restore their good image by using him. They attend a charity gala together and everything is fun, until it isn't and Peter doesn't give a damn~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys this is officially the last chapter from Part 1 :) Part 1 🤔? You may think now? Yes!
> 
> I got a few requests and still want to explore some combinations that aren't that common and thus I will write a second part 😊 If you want to request a pair, don't hesitate to dm me on tumblr or here and I'll see if I'm confident and comfortable enough to incorporate them in the 2 part :)
> 
> It was really fun to write this ❤️ I hope you enjoyed it til the end and maybe I'll see you around 😘
> 
> Xoxo Riley

CH 17 no limit (of lust and love among friends) 

Peter ended up spending exactly 48 hours with loki in their own little world, basking in the paradise Loki created for them. They talked, laughed, slept and had a good time together.

Unfortunately it couldn't last forever, well it could but Peter had a strong sense of duty and he missed the others as well. Loki taught him how to use the magick he got from him, wisely and properly, sended him back and left too. 

It still was saturday and Peter just went to the bathroom, as friday informed him of an avengers meeting in 20 minutes. 

Peter nodded and came downstairs, watched as the others assembled too. Everyone looked slightly confused, since the meeting was spontaneous but waited patiently for the explanation.   
Agent Coulson delivered it for them. 

Since the sokovia scandal and the almost devastating victory of Ultron, the majority of citizens started to look at the avengers initiative more suspiciously and shield intended to restore the good name. Peter should act as the role model for this project, since a representative survey of NY, showed he was "still as popular as ever" even after it was announced that he officially was a part of the avengers now. 

"Well who wouldn't like our little ray of sunshine hm?" Natasha grinned and bumped his shoulder. 

"You're always too kind to strangers" Tony huffed and ruffled his hair. Steve looked at him, very proudly as well. 

Peter wasn't used to so much attention at the same time and thus tried to continue with the briefing. 

They discussed the details and a few days later had an invitation for the biggest charity gala event of the century. 

A plethora of aid organizations would be present and a few of the most renowned jazz singers would be there as well.   
Everyone was a little excited and Tony let the best tailors around the world come to the tower, to let them tailor their outfits for the day. 

It was pretty extravagant but Tony insisted it would only emphasize their good will and manners, as well as unite them on a dress code level. 

Then the fateful evening arrived. 

This was it. The epitome of their fame. All Avengers were invited to the 80'years annual charity gala for different organizations. 

All of them decided to look perfectly matched, only Peter looked slightly different. Same colour scheme, different clothes because reasons… 

He actually had bite and kiss marks all over his body from the previous orgy they just had in Tony's limo, was thoroughly plugged up with various liquids being still inside of him and his nipples were swollen and sensitive so they had to pick out a different outfit for him. Tony planned it together with the others to calm him down a bit, cause they knew how straining it would be for him to be there. 

Since every pieces of cloth they wore were tailor made, they fitted them really nicely and guaranteed them the kind of entrance shield hoped for.

Now, even if Peter looked different they easily could tell he belonged to them. The journalists practically fought death battles about who would be the one interviewing them first and everything was fun, until it wasn't. 

The fame they brought upon themselves attracted all kinds of vermits that wanted to get a cup of their tea too. Hungry, underweight women with terrible posture and taste in clothing gathered around his family and Peter as well. 

Peter felt the strong need to activate instant kill mode as they even dared to get their filthy hands on his lovers.   
Steve was way too shy to be rude to a woman, especially here, where everyone just waited for a story like that. Peter though didn't care... at least not in that moment. 

Bucky saw him stomping over and he tried to get the women away from him but it was no use. Peter already stood before Steve and let him slightly bow down by gripping his tie. 

"Fuck off you bitches this man belongs to me and my family alone. He has nothing to offer to you. The same thing for every other member of my family! You want fame? earn it yourselves" he hissed angrily and grabbed Bucky and Sam too. 

Next was Tony and a literal crowd of those beasts hurdled around him. 

Peter fought his way through them, made clear who he belonged to by kissing him passionately and dragged him away too. 

"Peter maybe you should calm-" steve started to speak up but shut up at his murderous glare in an instant. 

"I'm not calming down just look at them.. you're all mine" he hissed and fended off the next bunch from the others. Natascha especially because these pestants haven't got any manners! 

"It was a terrible idea to come here. It's too loud, too many scents and scavengers.. I don't like it at all" Peter scrunched his face and got a sympathetic look from the others. 

Their little fluffybun was madly jealous and worked up.. not a good combination for this event.

"Let's have a drink, donate some money and then go home" he sulked about their amused expressions. 

"Don't worry baby you're still the tastiest piece of cake here" Tony purred and cuddled him to make him happy again.. it worked but Peter sulked nevertheless. 

By the time they were having drinks and ate some food Tony already donated 5 million dollars for the good will and they went as fast away as they came in the first place.

Peter was worried he destroyed the good mood with his childish behavior but was soon proved otherwise as everyone talked how bad it was and that they would hate these sort of events and stuff. 

"Are we still sultry baby?" Tony snickered as Peter hid his embarrassment on his chest as he was seated on his lap in their limo. 

"I hate when they are touching you" he muttered in a muffled voice. 

Tony grinned and then pointed out: "But you didn't only come for me baby cake, you came for everyone" 

"Im sorry.. if I disturbed your good moods with my childish behavior I just.. It was too much" he sighed and got swooped up and cuddled only seconds later by everyone. 

"Don't worry doll we ain't goin anywhere.. you didn't disturb.. you saved us from the most boring talk we ever had.." Steve smiled and ruffled his hair. 

"It was really brave and thoughtful of you to defend me from these leeches in front of everyone" Natascha smiled and gave him a quick cheek kiss. 

"Those women weren't looking healthy and I think you really broke their intentions down" Thor added and nodded proudly. 

"It was cute how jealous you were murder muffin" Sam grinned and patted his shoulder. 

"I saw you were just about to explode but handled it maturely considering your temper and age" Bruce pointed and Peter blushed even more. 

"I suppose there will be a big announciation in the news tomorrow.. I'm sorry again" he apologized deeply, feeling really guilty but no one was mad at him.. the opposite actually. They found it cute. 

"It's okay to be clingy sometimes.. and jealous too. You were just overwhelmed. Even if you throw the biggest tantrum.. I still would say you're cute baby.." Tony whispered and kissed his ear. 

Peter sighed.. "Okay I get it.. you're not mad at me.. can we cuddle a bit? I still have their scents in my nose" he asked and wrinkled his nose to underline his disgust.

Everyone agreed and slowly but steadily all of them calmed down, for Peter, even as much as that he fell asleep, sandwiched between Steve and Nat. 

They took pity in him. He was such a sensitive boy and even so.. he was still willed to go with them, to a gala with so many people.. it was a bad idea from the start to be honest. Tony knew that there would be fame hunters and trophy bitches... he knew that but hoped it wouldn't be that much, since it was such a high class rated event. 

He noticed how every avengers gaze laid upon their sleeping murder muffin and came to wonder how he managed that even Bruce, Loki and Stephen bestowed him with a gaze that showed love or at least great affection. 

Everyone was far more calm in his presence and Tony once again came to the conclusion that it was a very good decision to bring spiderman into the team. 

Tony relaxed himself deeper and allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment. Something he never would've thought he could do, in company of the others but he did now. 

Peter was an invaluable addition to everyone's life and he was excited to see how the future would go with him by his side.For now though, everyone was content to stay a little longer like this, cuddling, talking, relaxing. 

And maybe if Peter awakened later that night, he would get a lot of affection from everyone again, because neither had enough of their cute little murder muffin~


End file.
